Naruto and his she devil
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: Just before Naruto's third attempt to become a ninja, Sarutobi discovered that the council was planning something. Hoping for the best, Sarutobi sends Naruto's class to a continent that they have only heard rumors about. With an anbu given orders to secretly separate Naruto from the others & convince him to stay there in the hopes giving he better life. See how this changes things.
1. Secret operation and a new home

Chapter 1

Naruto was positive he would pass his next try at the exam, he had already tried two times before but was failed every time. However this year there was a difference in the year. Sure he had taken the tests early but he knew he should have passed so he hoped this year would be different and it seemed Kami was listening to him this time as there was a new class field trip to a village called magnolia on the next continent and the Hokage was letting him go. So he was hoping that he would learn something that could help him pass on their trip due to the fact that as soon as they got back they would be taking their exams.

Time skip

Naruto had gotten separated from his class and was now walking through magnolia when his stomach growled. Holding his stomach in pain as the teachers hadn't given him any food during the trip and Iruka hadn't come as the Hokage had given him a special task during the week his class left. So in pain Naruto let himself slip into his mindscape

In Naruto's head

Naruto soon walked through a forest that was his mind until he came upon a clearing and with a small log cabin. Walking in through front door Naruto left his sandals by the door of the small entryway to the cabin. After that, he ran down the hallway and took the first left he could and after a few more steps he came face to face with a door Naruto opened it and ran and jumped on the bed like a five-year-old instead of a fourteen-year-old.

"Uh! Naruto how many times have I told you not to do that" a melodious voice asked as a red headed woman sat up in her bed.

"Sorry Kaa-san, but you never wake up if I don't" Naruto retorted.

"What do you need," the woman said as she quickly changed the subject

"Well I'm hungry, can you sniff out a place I can eat" the goofy teen asked

Sighing the woman paused as she inhaled deeply.

"Turn right and go straight, that's the closest place that will have food and had a good aura around it as well"

"Thanks, Kaa-san" Naruto said as he hugged the woman before returning to the real world.

"Well looks like I'm up for today," the woman said as she got up and did her waking routine.

Outside

Naruto smiled as he turned and walked down an alleyway until he hit a dead end. He new ninjas could walk on walls and what not but hadn't been taught how yet. Thankfully the alleyway walls were close enough he could jump his way to the roofs and hop from building to building until he got to the place.

Once Naruto got to the area he walked in only to find the people inside were fighting and destroying everything in sight.

"what can we do for you, my boy," a short old man said to Naruto as everyone froze and took in Naruto's appearance having somehow heard the old man and instantly focused on the stranger in a kill me now orange and white jumpsuit

"I …" Naruto said as his stomach cut him off demanding food loudly as he doubled over and held it in pain.

The trip had taken close to two months, normal this would kill someone in half that time but when Naruto told his mother that they weren't feeding him on the trip she infused every fat cell in his body with her chakra and made it grow until Naruto looked like the Pillsbury dough boy. However do to Naruto already being malnourished there wasn't much fat on his body. Thankfully there still was enough to make it so he didn't look like skin and bones when they finally got to where they were going to avoid looking like he was nothing but skin and bones.

"Ramen" Naruto groaned out just loudly enough that the short old man could hear him.

"Mira, get him some ramen now" Makarov ordered the 18-year-old barmaid as she rushed to do just that as Makarov carried Naruto over to the bar.

Soon Mira came back out with a bowl of ramen and set it before Naruto.

Smelling the scent hit his nose Naruto did his best to sit up and eat only to shock everyone as the bowl was empty almost instantly with Naruto holding the bowl out asking for more and the pained look on his face lessened ever so slightly. This went on as Mira soon found herself unable to keep up as other had to pitch in with running to the kitchen and back along with constantly cooking more. Thankfully Naruto soon was filed and had a content smile on his face as everyone finally was able to stop only to be shocked to see almost a Hundred big bowls of ramen stacked next to a hundred bowls if not more right next to Naruto.

"HE'S AS BAD AS CANA WITH HER BOOZE" the guild yelled

"Just how long has it been since you ate," Macao asked in shock getting a feeling it had been some time

"About two months," Naruto said plainly

"Who could you survive that long let alone why would you do that" Mira asked with a concerned voice only to notice the look she once held in her eyes before fairy tail flashed through Naruto's eyes before he had his mask back in place

"Well the boat I was on didn't have enough food like we thought and I got separated from everyone when I stumbled in here," Naruto said with a forced fox-like smile.

"Naruto-kun," a voice said as everyone instantly turned to see a purple haired woman that had a cat mask and was wearing weird black armor.

"Neko-nee-san," Naruto said as he hopped off the stool he was sitting on and ran up to the woman and gave her a hug.

As they pulled away from one another the cat Anbu pulled off her mask only to show tears streaming from her eyes.

"Naruto I need you to listen to me. The village isn't safe for you anymore, the council is planning something big and the Hokage doesn't know what to he made the temple trip up to get you out over the village. You have to stay here, these people can help you, they'll take care of you. Sarutobi has heard countless rumors about how strong these people are and how this place is meant for those that don't have anywhere else so he sent me to make sure you'd make it here. Please Naruto you can't come back to the village, those of us that do care would rather know you're safe then see you dead or worse" the woman said as her voice shook and tears poured from her eyes as she spoke, slowly getting worse until she finally pulled Naruto into a tight hug and continued to beg for him to agree

"Ok Nee-san, I'll stay here," Naruto said with a few tears escaping as he struggled for control over his emotions

"Thank you Naruto, oh I almost forgot. Sarutobi wanted me to give you this" the woman said as she gathered her emotions together once more and handed Naruto a scroll and quickly disappeared in a swirl of leaves knowing she had to get on her way back before she lost control over herself again.

Naruto stood there for a few minutes until he finally took a breath and looked at the scroll and unrolled it.

Letter

"Naruto I want you to know that I don't to this out of hate or anything else you may be thinking, I do this because I care for you but fear I can't protect you from this God-forsaken village anymore. The people that manipulated the village have gotten too good at hiding what they intended to do and I fear the worst.

As such, I arranged for you class to take a veiled trip to a place I have heard many wonderful things about. I believe these people can help you, but for that to happen you must understand where you are the people don't know what chakra is as they use a different thing I can't understand unless I were to visit them myself but as Hokage, I can't be gone the time it takes to get there. I also understand that there is no war in the new place you will now call home so you will be safe I'm sure.

Now before I end my letter i have something very important to tell you. I also want you to know I didn't tell you this as I wanted to protect you. Though now I see it did little to do so as you faced the same level of danger if not more so from those you were trying to learn to protect. Now you will want to sit for this, the lesson you learned in the academy about the fourth Hokage killing the Kyuubi is true to an extent. However there is far more to what happened then what you have been told, but for you to understand what happened I must start before the attack.

Your parents loved you so much you couldn't fathom how much they care for you, I remember when your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, gathered Tsunade, Jiraiya, and myself to tell your father, Minato Namikaze, that they would be becoming a family. When he came home and she told in the only way she could, by saying was going to be a mother. being the smart man he was and knowing your mother as well as he did it was easy for him to put the pieces together. Once he had done so he replied that he was going to be a father. This when back and forth several times with them getting more excited every time until Minato passed out in complete shock.

After that, the next nine months were hell for you father. Oh and that reminds me should you ever have a daughter when she eventually tells you she will be having a baby you MUST warn her husband that they need to brace themselves for a hell beyond imagining. Trust me I had to have Inoichi remove every memory I had in regards to how she was behaving due to simply how terrifying it was.

Yet when they were ready to have you, you were late by three months and on the night that your mother went into labor it was the happiest night of your parent's lives. Until that bastard showed up.

Not but five minutes after you were born an unknown enemy attack the location we were at and took you as a hostage to get your mother. Tossing you into the air forced your father to save you and give the man the opening he needed to take your mother and vanish. After you were safe your father raced after them but got there too late as the man had pulled the Kyuubi out and somehow ended up controlling it into attacking the village. Once your father got your mother to safety he severed the man's control over the Kyuubi and chased him away. He was then forced to use you as the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi to save the village and give you the power needed to beat the man that started all of this as your father was sure he would return some day.

Yet even with that, there was no way your father was going to let that demon terrorize you so he did the only thing he could and had the shinigami remove the Kyuubi's mind of everything but how to move and every word it knew. Basically turning the Kyuubi's mind to that of a child that had just learned to talk and everything that requires movement or training. He also took ¼ of the Kyuubi's power as he wasn't certain your body could hold all of that chakra. He then sealed the rest into you.

Sadly your mother died from chakra exhaustion of having a child, getting the Kyuubi pulled out of her, and then having to use every last bit of her strength to hold the beast in place long enough for your father to perform the reaper death seal which in turn killed him as well. Your father and mother loved you very much, sadly fate is cruel and they never were allowed to raise you as they so wished.

Now, this is the last thing before I wish you luck. At the end of this scroll is a scroll holding everything your parents ever owned from their techniques carefully whiten into multiple scrolls to every worldly thing they had including their entire clan compound. You father was a genius when it came to seals much like your mother. However, for the unsealing of your new compound, you will need clear space of roughly 100 acres as the compound was on top of a hill with a large forest and a rather large lake. Oh, and when you unseal the house you should also know that there were multiple animals that live in that forest and do to how the Jutsu works they will be alive and well as I only sealed the compound away after I realized I needed to get your of the village.

Sadly this is all I can tell you. I am so sorry and hope you can forgive me for this one day. Please take care and know I will always see you as my hyperactive, stubborn, pranking king from hell, and beloved grandson even if we don't share blood. Please stay safe and live YOUR life"

Letter end

Once Naruto read the letter Naruto set it on a table and walked over to the closest pillar and drove his fists into it over and over again as he infused his muscles with chakra to increase the strength of his punches and yelled

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, WHY THE HELL DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE MY LIFE THAT GETS FUCKED WITH!? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO ME THAT GETS THE RAW DEAL WHEN SHIT HAS TO HIT THE FAN. SO WHAT IF SASUKE'S BROTHER MURDERED HIS ENTIRE CLAN IN ONE KNIGHT! HE HAD THE ENTIRE FUCKING VILLAGE THINKING HIS SHIT WAS A GIFT FROM KAMI AND HE DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYONE! HE HAD EVERY GIRL IN THE VILLAGE WILLING TO BEND OVER AND FUCK THEM AS IF THAT WAS NORMAL ALL BECAUSE HE WAS THE UCHIHA SURVIVOR! HE DIDN'T HAVE TO WORK FOR A DAMN THING! ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS ASK AND THEY GAVE IT TO HIM! I WOULD HAVE WILLINGLY LET SOMEONE KILL ME IF I COULD HAVE JUST HAD FIVE MINUTES WORTH OF FAMILY MEMORIES! SO WHAT IF I HOLD THE KYUUBI IN MY GUT? I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO HAVE THAT FORCED ON ME, I DIDN'T ATTACK THE DAMN VILLAGE YET NOOOO THEY DIDN'T CARE! THEY STILL MADE MOBS, THEY STILL TREATED ME LIKE A WILD ANIMAL, AND THEY STILL BEAT ME UNTIL I WAS ON DEATH'S DOOR STEP TIME AND FUCK TIME AGAIN! SO WHAT IF EVERY TEACHER I EVER HAD DID NOTHING BUT SABITOSHING ME LEARNING HOW TO BECOME A SHINOBI SO I COULD FINALLY GET SOME RESPECT! I WAS THE ONE THAT TAUGHT MYSELF HOW TO READ, COOK, BATHE, DO MATH, AND EVERYTHING ELSE I NEEDED TO EVEN LIVE!" Naruto yelled forgetting that others could see and hear him without his happy go lucky, nothing in the world could possibly go wrong mask.

Meanwhile, the guild watched on in horror as the could see skin and muscle being ripped away from his bones with every punch and heard more of the hell Naruto had been living in.

Soon Naruto's anger was spent as he collapsed to his knees with his for forearms against the pillar and head hung crying tears of pure pain.

Yet Naruto wasn't allowed to stay in that position long as Mira was now behind him turning him around and pulling him into a hug. At first, the sudden action had surprised him and made him tense up only to melt into Mira's hold.

"Sleep well Naruto" Mira's whispered as his sobs slowly dropped.

"Master why would people do that" Natsu asked as he looks crossed between waiting to puke and violent rage wanting to explode.

"I don't know Natsu, but it doesn't surprise me given the rumors I have heard about how things work in the elemental nations. From what I hear there are 9 demons over there with each being stronger than the one before it. The last one, the nine tails, is said to have enough strength to rival that of the Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia. The very Dragon responsible for the end of the Dragon human war as he isn't started to slaughter every living thing in sight. However, if answers are what we want I believe this may give us some" Makarov said as he went to pick up Naruto's scroll when it was snatched by an enraged Mira.

"This. Isn't. Ours. We will just have to wait for Naruto to see we aren't like those who hurt him and wait for him to open up to us about it" Mira said in a tone that left no room for argument

"Then I hope you're willing to go on jobs again as I'm putting you in charge of that" Makarov said simply "and you can't do that if you don't go with as the boy will need to have some sort of income" Makarov said aloud making Mira's already stiff body stiffen further.

Makarov knew this was a low blow as it had only been six months from the next to disastrous S-class job where they almost lost Lisanna if it hadn't been for Natsu following after having a gut feeling something bad was going to happen. That feeling was proven right and got Natsu a massive scar running along his chest that he had to seal up after he got it and proceed to beat Elfman until he blacked out. After which Natsu and Lisanna had to carry Elfman and Mira back. The experience had rattled that she subconsciously sealed away most of her magic.

"Fine, put me back on the guilds list of active Mages," Mira said through gritted teeth making every get the shock of a lifetime and Makarov to mentally cursed as he was hoping she would!d back down

"But Mira-nee, you hardly have any magic left" Lisanna called out in worry

"That doesn't matter, I'll make sure he takes jobs that I can act as an advisor and make sure he's not getting into anything too deep. If not I'll put a job request for him specifically to be my bodyguard on my photo shoots. Besides, I out of everyone here have the best idea as to what he went through so I have to help him" Mira said as her last sentence was almost lost to the guild but her siblings were instantly understanding what she meant.

"Then we're helping," Lisanna and Elfman said as they shocked their big sister and Elfman for once not yelling about being manly

"Don't think I'm letting Lisanna out over my sight after what happened," Natsu challenged with a goofy grin as an Aye was heard from happy and getting a smile as Mira had Elfman pick up Naruto and the small group walked out of the guild.

With the group

Currently, the small group was in the Take-over sibling's house when Naruto woke up. As Naruto woke up he found himself in a white room but it wasn't a hospital as Naruto noticed the bed was actually comfortable. Once he sat up he noticed that the room wasn't just white but also looked like someone had set off a pink explosive tag filled with pink pants. The only thing Naruto could think this room was, was the very definition of a girly girl's room

"Oh good you're awake you had me worried," a voice said catching Naruto's attention

"Where am I, who are you," Naruto asked quickly on guard

"Relax Naruto-kun, I'm not here to hurt you. Right now you're in the house my siblings and I have been renting, more specifically my room. The guild was getting a little too nosy for their own good so I brought you here so I treat your wounds and see if I could help you without the guild butting in" Mira said in a caring tone

"And just how could you do that" Naruto said As his hair covered his eyes

"Because I have had the same happen to me. It might not have been as bad but it was still the same" Mira said as she started to slowly start to bandage up each of his fingers and knuckles careful to make sure he could still move them.

"When I was around ten the town I lived in came under the attack of a demon. It locked itself in our church and nearly anyone that tried to get rid of it was nearly killed. Each time a group went in they all came back out on death's doorstep. It hurt to see the people who had done so much for my siblings and me after our parents passed that my siblings and I snuck into the church one night prepared to give our love to kill the demon if it meant saving our town. But the second I touched it, it glowed a bright yellow before the glow spread to me and my siblings had to look away. When the glowing stopped my entire left forearm looked demonic and the demon had vanished.

It was after that, that the town's cruel treatment of me began. If it wasn't for my siblings I would have been driven insane. It didn't last long as we all agreed to leave and soon we came to Fairy Tail and the master heard what happened and told me I had used magic called take over which let me pull the demon into me and absorb it so I could use its powers and simultaneously killing the demon. After my siblings convinced me to stay and I found a family and friends in the guild" Mira explained as she finished tending to Naruto's injuries.

Yet she was surprised when she felt Naruto wipe the tears on her face away finally making her realize that she had been crying as she talked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember such painful memories. So please, don't cry" Naruto said as a radiant smile spread on her face

Please remember to review


	2. Secrets revealed and morning mishaps

**Sup everybody, look just got three quick announcements which are that** **shadowstorm17 is now the co-author to this story and that I am looking for some who would like to beta read this story for me. Last up is that I have revised chapter 1 of this story so that it reads more smoothly and corrected all the mistakes I could find now on with the story**

 **Chapter 2**

Slowly waking up Naruto smiled the first real smile he had in years. Had just slept better than he had even dreamed possible. Yet as he thought this he couldn't help but blush as he remembered his dream and the white haired, dark blue eyed beauty that had been in it.

Deciding it would be best to get up and get in a workout before heading off to the academy Naruto went to sit up only to find out he couldn't move. As he looked down he instantly noticed the head of white hair on his chest. As he let his eyes travel down to the person's shoulders he followed the woman's right arm that when down further only to come back up at a sharp angle so the woman's hand was resting on his left shoulder.

Smiling Naruto brought his one free hand to the top of Mira's head and began stroking her hair as more of his memories came back to him from the previous night. Him asking her not to cry do to the sight of her in tears irritating him worse than Sasuke had ever been able to for some strange reason. Then them simply sitting on her bed with her as they talked about their pasts until Mira said they had better get some sleep at which point he had gone to get up to go sleep on the couch only to be pushed down by Mira who used him as a body pillow and proceed to ask that he stay due to her not wanting to be alone after she had dragged up so many old wounds. Or him wrapping his arms around her as both slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. I'll make sure to make you all proud, mom, dad, old man'_ Naruto thought as he carefully got up and walked out of the room.

 **Latter**

Mira slowly woke just as the sun's morning rays streamed through her Windows. Forcibly making her sit up in bed and stretch as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Resting her hands down on her bed she could feel her dirty clothes sticking to her body. Yet once her hand hit the spot Naruto should have been laying down at only to find empty space Mira panicked. She clearly remembered sharing her bed with him do to her, for some strange reasoning, not liking the idea of him having to sleep on the couch.

So with this thought in mind, Mira scrambled out of bed and out of her room thinking Naruto had done as she had when she first got to Fairy Tail. Yet once she hit the stairs that led down into their living room she froze as she could smell something good cooking. Knowing that she was the only early riser in her family Mira let out a breath of relief as she turned around and quietly walked back to her room to take a bath and get clean clothes.

As Mira walked out of her private bathroom she walked to her walk in closet and began sifting through her dresses when she came to the outfit she had worn on that dreaded job that almost cost her, her sister's life. Letting a small smile cross her face she grabbed the outfit. She knew Naruto more than likely was going to want to go on a job, so it stood to reason she would need something better suited for hard work than a frilly dress. Even if only slightly better, besides she couldn't help but want to see what Naruto's reaction would be to seeing her in such an outfit.

Having finally gathered the last of her outfit for the day Mira sat on the end of her bed and put her hair in the same style she had it for that job. Once done she stood up grabbing her panties and bent down slightly and slipping one leg into her panties and then the next Mira straightened herself out somewhat bringing her panties up to her knees when the sound of her bedroom door opening made her freeze.

"I made break…...fast" Naruto called out as he walked into the room figuring Mira would still be asleep when he stopped dead at the sight of a nude Mira standing right in front of him.

Both instantly turned beat red as Naruto quickly yelled out an apology as he slammed the door closed retaining his beat red face.

Having heard a commotion Elfman and Lisanna race out of their rooms only to see a beat red-faced Naruto with his back to their big sister's room.

Quickly putting what she knew together, Lisanna rushed past Naruto opening and closing the door so fast all Elfman saw as a blur of white.

 **With lisanna**

Having closed the door Lisanna turned to see her big sister sitting on the end of her bed, black and red frilly panties around her ankles, both hands clasped together and clenching at the center of her chest and a heavy blush adorning her cheeks.

"*Giggle* Does it make you happy that Naruto saw you naked" Lisanna teased her older sister already knowing the real answer having expected her to deny it only to watch as her sister numbly nodded her head much to Lisanna's shock

"I don't know why, but it doesn't anger me. In fact, I couldn't be happier. I know I should be angry and that it's wrong for me to take joy in him seeing me like this but I do," Mira said as a small smile spread on her lips

"Well, it's about time you let yourself develop feelings for someone beyond that of a friend. But now you have to be careful, Naruto isn't like Natsu. You can't just go up to him and tell him you like him. Even then I had to be friends with Natsu for a while before I did that" Lisanna explained.

"But why now, why him? I've had countless guys flirt with me since I became a model and felt nothing. Yet just being around him I feel like me chest is on fire, I didn't notice it yesterday but it was there, and how does me having any feelings for him matter in this" Mira said as she clutched at her chest tighter trying desperately to make the burning feeling go away only stopping when Lisanna sat next to her and took her hands in her own.

"I need to know the exact moment the burning started," Lisanna asked hoping she was wrong about this knowing how Elfman would react once he found out.

"The moment I saw the look I once had in my eyes flash through his. It only grew as we talked last night. It got so bad that when he went to go sleep on the couch my body moved on its own" Mira said with a confused face the ended with her red in embarrassment.

"The second you saw that look you were looking at him as if he were the same age as you, not four years younger right," Lisanna asked getting a nod

"Well, I guess it's time I told you. When I first meet Natsu it was the same for me. Not understanding what was going on I asked master what was happening as I could feel my magic being pulled to him as much as my heart was, it was making me feel as if I was burning from the inside out. The master said he didn't know but helped me look through the guild library until found a book titled takeover magic and romance.

The book explained that because take over magic works by taking the souls of some type of being and letting the Mage absorb and take over said being's soul we also suffer a side effect that only shows when we develop actual feelings for someone beyond just crushing. The effect is that we feel drawn to them with a burning sensation to be as close to them as possible. It also states that the stronger our feelings grow the for the person the more widespread the burning feeling will become until it spreads over our entire body. Once that happens it gets dangerous as it will only get hotter after that until one of two things happen. First is the best option of having a night of intimacy and passion between the takeover mage and the one they love during which the one that the takeover mage loves must return that love to make the burning sensation change from a hot, painful, burning to that of a warm comfort and safety. Then there's the second option of not having that night together and or not getting the feelings returned at which point your body will burn you to death from the inside out" Lisanna explained sadly at the mentioning of the second option

"Does it still hurt you?" Mira asked thinking her sister was still her innocent little sister.

"Actually I've moved past that stage," Lisanna said with a blush much to Mira's shock "it was the night before we came back to magnolia that Natsu and I.. moved past friends to become mates. However, that is slightly beside the point. You have to play things right with this otherwise, you could very well die from having your own magic power burn you to death because just like Dragon Slayers, Take over Mages only ever have one love. We can say we're in love with some or even have a crush on someone like anyone else. Hell, Take-over Mages that use our magic have even married and had a happy life with other people without the burning feeling ever happening, but those were all empty relationships as the person wasn't the take over mages life mate because the burning never happened," Lisanna explained

"So, this is all happening because I've started to fall in love with Naruto," Mira questioned her sister getting a simple nod of confirmation

"how long do I have before I have to worry about dying from my own magic burning me alive," Mira asked with the bangs of her hair now overshadowing her face.

"That is something that varies from Mage to Mage as it depends on how fast they fall for the person that their magic choose for them as much as their heart has," Lisanna said simply

"Is there anything else I need to know about this?" the elder sister asked

"Actually there is one more thing that is extremely important," Lisanna said getting her sister to look her in the eyes before she continued

"You can't run from this. If you try avoiding him just to get away from the burning to go away you'll be asking to get yourself killed as that will just make your magic start to kill you without the first stage even needing to be completed. You can't try to avoid this like every other time I've true to get to give me something I could work with to set you up on a date" Lisanna scolded only to see Mira had moved from the bed to her desk.

Looking down at the picture in her hands Mira couldn't help but have a sick feeling in her gut.

There in the picture was a man with his arms around a woman's waist with the woman holding a baby in a pink blanket. The man had dark silver-blue hair and Aquamarine Blue eyes. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and black pants. He also had a blue undershirt and a white hoodie. He was fair skinned and had well-toned muscles. The woman was as beautiful as Mira herself. The woman's eyes shown with clear, sky- blue eyes and long white-silver hair. She had a medium-sized curse pistol with a knife attachment, similar to that of a bayonet. She was wearing a jacket-like trench coat, with a white button-up shirt and black skirt. Next was a blue pendant gemstone with red ribbons, possibly indicating a royalty status.

Looking at the picture Mira couldn't help but have a few tears escape from her eyes as she drops to her knees with the now flowing streams from her eyes. As the eldest she was the only one of her siblings to remember who those people were, yet with those memories came the knowledge that Mira had spent countless nights wishing she could forget but knew she had to remember to keep her siblings in a happily ignorant of the dark secret that plagued their family.

 **Flashback**

"Kojou….. Kojou….. Kojou Strauss where are you" with clear, sky- blue eyes and long white-silver hair called out as she walked around her small home looking for her husband.

"I'm right here La Folia" said a man as he snuck up and grabbed the woman from behind pinning her to the hallway wall and crashing his lips into her own as he snaked his tongue into her mouth when the woman gasped in surprise before she melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around the man's neck.

Finally breaking the kiss the woman looked at the face of the man that stole her heart from her. His dark silver-blue hair and Aquamarine Blue eyes that were now identified as Kojou previously known as Kojou Akatsuki. The sight of him alone made a small smile spread on women's face.

Smiling back Kojou looked at the face of the woman that had radically changed his world. A woman with clear, sky- blue eyes and long white-silver hair now identified as La Folia. Smiling a little brighter Kojou looked at his wife and remembered the time she. She was known as La Folia Rihavein, the first born princess of Aldegyr and hair to the throne. Or that was before they meet and soon after ran off to a far off country called Fiore to get married, changing their last names to Strauss, living a simple life, leaving the throne to La Folia's younger aunt Kanon Kanase and all because he and La Folia wanted to be together yet her father wouldn't approve of the marriage.

"Come on, I need to go get Mirajane from her friend's house and you need to get to your client. So let me go so you can watch Elfman and Lisanna as I go get Mira so you can leave for your job"

 **One month later**

"You can't be serious Kojou! You're talking about abandoning our children" La Folia said as they thought Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna were all asleep.

"What other choice do we have, it's either we leave them here where they will be safe with the village watching over them or we take them with back to Itogami Island with us and risk their lives! You and I know how that world works, we can defend ourselves our children can't and don't know how that world works. We've told Mira about our past she'll be able to protect Elfman and Lisanna because she'll know the warning signs for those they can't trust. Plus with us returning the other monsters will stop coming here looking for us. It's for the best" Kujou replied as his eyes turned red showing he didn't like the idea anymore that La Folia did but didn't see any other way.

"we should leave tonight, once we settle the matter of getting everyone to back off we can come back and hope they will forgive us and understand but that's all we can do," said the vampire with his hair covering his face

"Let's leave then" the one time princess replied as they packed lightly and only absolutely needed things.

Little did either of them know but Mira had eavesdropped on the entire conversation and followed them at a distance waiting for the right time to convince them to take them with only to watch in horror as a Hydra took her parents off guard with six of the seven heads suddenly coming out of nowhere and latching onto her father. One on each arm, one on each leg, on his head and one on his torso after the other ripped what they had latched onto off of the torso within a split second of it grabbing the part of the body of her father. The sight had happened so fast it had stunned her mother enough as two of the seven heads to gruesomely ripped her in half. Once done the Hydra simply turned and walked away.

After some time had past Mira quickly ran home vowing to never let Elfman and Lisanna learn of their parents past and would protect them with her life.

 **Flashback end**

As the memories that Mira had guarded for so long assaulted her mind a rage built up in Mira like never before. Soon she found herself pitching the picture as hard as she could against the wall as she cursed at the picture.

"DAMN YOU BOTH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO BE OUR PARENTS! Naruto….. Naruto could never love me if he knew what I was all because you were our parents. Why does it always come back to them whenever we have to suffer" Mira began yelling in a violent rage as her eyes turned a deep purple before changing back with her beginning to mumbled under her breath as she cried harder than she had been.

It wasn't bad enough that Naruto would never want to even look at he if he found out about them being half vampire, but to add insult to injury they were considered royalty meaning she could only marry someone of noble blood as she was the eldest and knew the truth so even if Naruto, by some miracle, would still be either despite what she was that would never be able to come to pass thanks to the laws of her mother's kingdom that she had researched thoroughly.

Lisanna, however, was in shock. She had seen that picture for years and all Mira would ever say was they had been close to the three of them before they were killed. Both Elfman and herself had often asked Mira to tell them about their parents as they were too young to remember them besides a fragment here or there. Yet all Mira ever told them was they love them and would quickly to d a way to change the subject or threaten them with some type of punishment if they didn't drop it and that it was better this way.

"What aren't you telling us Mira-nee, what does are parents have anything to do with Naruto not wanting to be with you" Lisanna questioned with her hair down over her face

 **With Naruto**

No sooner had Lisanna closed the door than Naruto took off out of the house like a bat out of hell. There was no way Naruto was going to wait around for the other shoe to drop, that has been the first lesson he learned when he was discovered as the mastermind behind different pranks he had pulled.

So falling back on instinct Naruto proceed to simply run, run, keep on running, run some more and then proceeded to finally stop when he accidentally crashed through the guild doors.

"What's got you in such a rush," Laxus asked Naruto when he came barrelling through the guild doors and accidentally crashed into him.

Many had expected to see him go off on the kid but Laxus could relate to him. Both had what Laxus considered shit lives. Naruto had if from the start and he had it from the moment he joined the guild always trying to be seen as his own powerful mage not the grandson of the master and then his own grandfather ripped his father away from him.

Plus Laxus had a small amount of respect for Naruto if he could live through the hell he had and still act like it was nothing then the kid had to be as tough as nails and could probably be an enemy not to be trifled with if someone would just take the time to actually teach him.

"I don't want to be killed by the girl that treated my wounds or her family" Naruto said in a rush making nearly the entire guild tune in their eavesdropping ears to hear what the hell happened that would get the kid in fear of his life when Mira had been so damn protective of him yesterday.

"Why would any of them do that" Laxus asked

"Well I woke up before everyone else so I made breakfast and when I was done I when to wake them up I accidentally walked in on the eldest sibling just as she was starting to get dressed" Naruto explained the beast he could still having not had a proper introductions with anyone yet given they already knew his name thanks to the Anbu from yesterday.

"I'm sure Mira and her siblings will see it was an accident so you have nothing to be afraid of Naruto," Erza said as she walked forward wanting to help diffuse Naruto's concerns. This, however, got a *tsk* from Laxus

"Did you really make it to S class off of your skill or because you gave gramps a strip show because that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. In case you forgotten, Mira's brother is insanely protective over his sisters. The moment he puts the pieces of what happened together he'll kill the kid and you know it" Laxus said in a condescending tone as the master was having to hold Erza back from trying to kill Laxus after his comment about how she made S class.

 **ok that's it for the chapter, please remember to review as I like to know what my readers are thinking just so long as it is done in a constructive way not degrading**


	3. Past come to light and a demon's rage

Ok for those that have reviewed I would like!E to thank you but I also fell that I should address the review made by **NyaNyaKittyFace.**

as for me trying to make this story more complicated than need be it is simply untrue. I will agree it could seem like that but everything I am writing is being written for a reason. One such reason is that I am setting the BEGINNING parts of the ground work needed for one of the arcs I have planned. I also wanted to set up the foundation for my explanation as to why Mira has such unnaturally strong takeovers. I mean come on, if you compare her to her siblings she makes their takeovers look like child's play. So I wanted to give a reasoning for this besides the reason of "oh she's Mira of fuck logic and let's just give her an asininily strong take over that can make it so she can rival Erza even after having all her magic seals of for years at a time" excuse. Any way I just wanted to clear that up now here's the next chapter

Chapter 3

"I'm half vampire, that's why Naruto wouldn't want anything to do with me" Mira sobbed before she continued her rant. "As the eldest dad said it was my duty to protect you and Elfman so he started teaching me how to fight. During that time I awakened the vampiric half of our blood officially making me a half vampire and gained the powers that came with my awakening as a half-blood. However, my vampiric powers fused with my magic thus giving me such unnaturally strong demonic takeovers regardless of how strong the demon was as they were all amplified by my vampiric blood. It's also why I can't use my take over magic on anything besides demonic creatures. If Naruto found out he won't even want to look at me.

However, I'm the only one that is considered a half-blood vampire because the traits and powers of being a vampire only affect those that have awakened that part of their blood. So you and Elfman will always be considered human because you both haven't ever awakened you vampiric blood and are now too old to do so.

I always said it was better if you and Elfman didn't remember much of our parents for good reasons. Our parents aren't from Fiore, our father and mother were from a place called Itogami Island. A place that at was sectioned for monsters of every kind to be able to live regular lives as the intermixed with regular people. The Itogami Island was overseen by the heads of the countries that surround it and by the three primogenitors better now as the original vampires. Or that was until Dad stumbled upon the secret fourth vampiric primogenitor as she was dying. So using the last of her strength she not only turned dad into a vampire but force all of her power into him in the exact instant dad changed into a vampire transforming him into the new fourth primogenitor as if they had merged to become one but with her body and mind being destroyed.

Not long after that, there were a few events led up to dad meeting mom, who was the first born princess of the Aldegyr kingdom making her the heir to the throne. After that, both mom and dad's life became a roller coaster of dangerous adventure after dangerous adventure. When they finally had a bit of peace they realized at some point along the line they had fallen in love and wanted to get married. Yet when mom's dad refused to accept the marriage mom and dad ran off as far as they could and taking every precaution they could to disappear. It worked for mom but dad couldn't change what he was and soon rogue monsters started to show up one after another so the left us in the dead of night to go end things and hopefully return to us one day when we could live in peace as a family. Sadly they both were literally ripped apart before they could even 5 miles away from town. I should know I had been tailing them looking for the right time to reveal myself to convince them to come back and take use with only to see it happen right in front of me.

For them and you two, it was the end of the pain their past would bring our family but was only the beginning of mine. After that night I would spend every moment I could training in my vampiric powers to the extent I knew and even trying things I wasn't sure if I could do or not. All so I could protect you and Elfman if Dad's or Mom's enemies ever showed their faces again. Training as hard as I did ended up causing me to unlock my magic and draw on it when I was using my vampiric powers making the two fuse together.

When we finally joined Fairy Tail I looked up everything that had to do with our parents the things that were expected of dad, what all he had done, every deal he made, everything that was expected of mom, what she had to learn thanks to her position, everything she did, all the laws of her kingdom, I researched everything I could get my hands on.

In the end, I found that if I found out everything that had been expected of mom and dad that it would be transferred to me as their eldest daughter and that if something happens to me it would get past to Elfman and then you. However, if you hadn't known about any of it then you'd be free to live your lives. Yet now all of it was for nothing. You and Elfman won't stop asking questions so it's only a matter of time and when I die thanks to our magic, the burden will then get passed to you" Mira sobbed no longer having the ability to withhold the knowledge from her sister and knowing Lisanna wouldn't let up until she had told her everything after her on slip up. As such she decided to drop everything at once knowing there was no turning back for her sister anymore.

When Lisanna heard everything she went wide eyed as she now saw her sister had just been trying to protect her and Elfman. Yet she had forced her sister to tell her everything as they both had known there was no way she would drop the subject after Mira's slip up. Which also meant she had just forcibly made her sister take up the same responsibilities, privileges, consequences and everything else that came with that knowledge.

Realizing this Lisanna dropped to her hands and knees as despair, from her own stubborn, unyielding attitude and new knowledge could possibly have resulted in her now possibly getting forced away from her beloved Natsu, filled her. Making her wish she had just done what her big sis size and left things well enough alone and trusted her big sister who had never done anything but looked out for what would be best for Elfman and herself.

At the guild

Naruto was panicking from what he heard the older blond say. What the hell was he supposed to do? It had been an accident and now he was going to get killed.

On sooner had that thought crossed Naruto's mind than the yell of Naruto's name was heard as the guild doors exploding open to show a pissed off Elfman, who was sporting his takeover spell of Beast Arm: Reptile. Which in turn scared the crap out of Naruto as he still had yet to learn just how vastly different chakra was to Ethernano.

Trying to think of a plan quickly, Naruto noticed the woman in the green dress and glasses that was standing with two guys that were also close to the older blond.

Figuring that using the image of someone the now raging Elfman was used to seeing and given how the woman was the closest in comparison to his normal transformation, Naruto took a shot in the dark and prayed his hair-brained idea would work.

As Elfman was stomping towards Naruto, Erza was about to step in when Makarov stopped her and simply pointed at Naruto. Following the direction that Makarov was pointing in Erza noticed Naruto wasn't just standing there in fear but also had a look in his eyes as if he was trying to figure a way to escape Elfman's rage.

"After what we heard him say yesterday I'm highly doubtful that he would have survived without developing some means of defense. I believe this will be a good chance to see just how capable he is. However, should you see Elfman has him outclassed you have my full permission to step in" Makarov said getting a nod of understanding from Erza.

Just as Elfman was almost in striking distance everyone watched as Naruto did something with his hands before he stopped and yelled transform with a cloud of smoke enveloping him making Elfman freeze in place so he could see what Naruto had just done.

Yet as the smoke cleared everyone's jaws hit the ground at the sight of a naked Evergreen with clouds of smoke just barely keeping her decency.

"hi there big boy" came the copied voice of Evergreen as her copied form leaned forward and struck a rather provocative pose as "she" spoke

The result was instantaneous as Elfman's face turned beat red and he flew back via nose bleed like nearly every other male member of the guild including the Master.

Seeing Elfman was knocked out dropped the Jutsu and let out a breath of relief when he felt three menacing Auras as he looked to see a ticket off Erza and Evergreen. Yet that didn't scare him. No, what scared him was the dark aura at the front of the guild. The aura that was pouring off of the one person Naruto really didn't want to upset.

With Mira and Lisanna

Lisanna had just dropped to her hands and knees when she and Mira reply the familiar spike of Elfman's magic as the house shook from the slam of the front door.

"Naruto" both Lisanna and Mira yelled in unison at the realization that Elfman had figured out what had happened and now was on the hunt for a new Naruto theme pelt.

Realizing the danger Naruto was in Mira quickly threw on the rest of her outfit before she and Lisanna raced out the door in an attempt to stop, and calm their brother.

As the two sisters ran the noticed the direction their brother was headed in. So in an attempt to catch up to him, that to girls starts taking every shortcut they could think of to make it to the guild on time.

Yet as they got there they saw something neither one had anticipated. Something that had Mira seething in anger.

As Naruto saw the visibly dark aura coming off of her making him pale in fear and freeze in place.

"Do tell me Naruto, just what was that just now and why did you do it?" Mira said in a sickly sweet voice

"Well, um, that was my Sexy no Jutsu. I originally made it to, detect and deal with perverts, but I soon realized it worked against almost any guy. Though after what happened this morning I think I'm beginning to see why" Naruto said as he mumbled the last part so low that only Natsu would have been able to hear him if he had been there. "As for why I did it, well I didn't really want to but couldn't come up with another plan to keep your brother from wanting to beat me up after what happened a the house this morning" Naruto continued as he looked down other a hand behind his neck nervously and a slight blush on his cheeks missing Mira's face turn beat red at the recall of what had happened.

"Then why did it look like me if it was something you already developed" Evergreen ragged thinking it was a lie

"Well, that's because my Sexy no Jutsu was developed from the Henge technique which is basically just an illusion around yourself that lets you appear as anyone or anything you like. Though my Jutsu is an actual transformation, not just an illusion. So seeing as how I figured he would likely respond better to the Sexy no Jutsu if I appeared as someone he was used to seeing I made the changes needed so I would appear as you seeing as you have the closest appearance as I do in my Sexy no Jutsu. Which if I had chosen some else it could have thrown off the entire Jutsu and I would have looked like a really bad version of whoever I choose because I could have possibly missed or messed up on one of the needed changes" Naruto explained sheepishly

Upon hearing this Mira's rage was crushed as she now saw that Naruto hadn't been meaning any harm and was just trying to escape her brother's rage.

Evergreen green was also no longer raging as she now saw she was merely a victim of circumstance. Though he was still incredibly annoyed that it had happened and only didn't decide to punish Naruto as something told her that getting on his bad side would be very, VERY bad. Something that was proven to at least have some logic behind it as was proven by Erza seconds later.

Erza could care less for his reasoning. All that mattered to he was that he had done something perverted and needed punishment.

As soon as stomping was heard everyone turned to see Erza stomping forward to punish Naruto. At this sight, everyone suddenly felt sorry for Naruto, though Mira was about to say something when she noticed Naruto doing so something with his hands.

Then the next thing everyone knew Ezra was suddenly falling back and a. Wooden beam had shot out of the ground hitting Erza in the back of her head effectively knocking her out cold.

Wondering what happened everyone looked around only for them all to see Naruto grinning like a madman

"HOW THE HELL DID HE TAKE OUT ERZA," Gray asked/ yelled as he quickly realized the kid had done something

"Why are you so shocked," Naruto asked as he did a few hand signs as multiple pieces of paper with strange markings on them were revealed surrounding Naruto. "All I did was…." Naruto began to say when he suddenly cut himself off and tackled Mira to the ground as a Fuma shuriken implanted in his left shoulder blade.

"Mizuki-sensei, w...Why are you doing this" Naruto said as he stumbled to his feet with everyone seeing the shock in Naruto's eyes and Mizuki seemingly appearing out of thin air.

"What do you mean Naruto, I was just trying to save you from these bad people, after all, they did kidnap you," Mizuki said in a tone that everyone else could plainly see was fake and meant solely to trick Naruto. Which succeeded in pissing the entire guild off.

Yet none had expected Naruto's reaction

"so it was you that rigged the exams and tests so I would fail when I should have passed," Naruto said emotionlessly as his hair covered his eyes

"Tsk, I should have figured a demon like you would have eventually figured it out. Well, no matter, I'm still going to kill you. Though I guess is should tell you why everyone hates you as a reward" Mizuki said as he stated the word demon like it was a poison and the word reward in the most sarcastic manner.

"Isn't it obvious, their demon lovers! I couldn't just let them live" Mizuki said in a crazed manner as the rest of the guild was finding it harder and harder to wait to see what Naruto was getting at.

Upon hearing Mizuki's reasoning Naruto's hands clenched into fists so tightly that blood quickly started to drip from them and Naruto began to shake violently.

Naruto had tried calming down but the more he thought about Mizuki's reasoning the more rage he felt.

Just as Makarov had enough and was about to step in a wave of unfiltered bloodlust crashed through the guild as a red energy burst from Naruto and then surrounded him in the shape of a fox-like cloak.

As this happened Naruto began walking forward as he slowly grabbed the weapon impaling his shoulder with his other hand before he violently ripped it from his body. Everyone was watched in horror as Naruto did this as if it were nothing and didn't even seemed fazed by what he had just done.

Mizuki, on the other hand, was shaking in fear not having expected the demon to be able to do this.

"You can yell at me, curse me, beat me, torture me, abuse me all you like. I honestly don't care anymore what you do to me" Naruto said as his voice came out in a snarl like fashion "BUT THE SECOND YOU EVEN THINK OF MISTREATING THOSE I CARE FOR I WILL END YOU" Naruto bellowed as he head snapped up to show two blood red, slitted eyes.

No sooner had Naruto shown his face to Mizuki than he threw the Fuma shuriken so fast that Mizuki barely had enough time to get a kunai in front of him to block it. Yet Naruto had thrown the Shuriken so hard that it let loose a screech that could nearly burst your eardrums. So the second it touched the kunai in Mizuki's hand it cut right through it. Though it had cut through the kunai, Mizuki's feeble attempts at survival had thrown the blade off course enough that he merely lost an arm at the shoulder instead of being chopped in half.

Mizuki only had a second to scream though as only a moment later Naruto and his now clawed hand around Mizuki's throat picking him up of the group and slamming him head first into the floor.

Naruto However wasn't about to let Mizuki even attempted to regain a shred of his belongings and proceeded to send his fist crashing into Mizuki's face over and over again.

Just as Naruto was about to deliver the final blow a single image flashed through his mind as red energy vanished and Naruto collapsed from exhaustion.

Having regained enough of his reasoning to move Mizuki quickly realized his chance and was about to strike Naruto dead when the demon's body suddenly vanished. Looking up Mizuki snarled at the sight of Mira having pulled Naruto into an extremely possessive and protective hold as she glared at Mizuki.

Not giving a damn, Mizuki lunged only to be flung back by a blast of lightning. Attempting to stand again Mizuki was stunned to find he couldn't move. Looking down he was shocked to see strange, glowing, purple symbols on his chest as well as his limbs either being stabbed into place by a strange glowing light or looking as though a laser had cut through his body.

"Try even touching him and I'll snap you like a toothpick" Laxus snarled out with a look of rage on his face and the thunder legion standing behind him much to everyone's shock.

"Take Naruto to the infirmary, Mira, we'll handle things here" Freed said with a rare show of anger on his face as Mira quickly did as freed said

"I want you to go back to the hell hole you crawled out from and tell them if they so much as even show their faces around here it will be a declaration of war, and don't want to wage war with Fairy Tail because we will pay you back whatever you do to us a hundred times worse" Laxus said as he punted the next to dead Mizuki out the guild doors

"Since when did you care about anyone," Gray asked in shock

"That kid has been through enough. Even I wouldn't do what has been done to him. So it's about time he learned there are people that will have his back and I intend to be one of them" Laxus stated as he walked to the infirmary and was quickly followed by the rest of the thunder legion.

Ok that's it for this chapter please remember to review.


	4. Hidden scars and Family Origins

**Chapter 4**

As Laxus and the Thunder Legion headed to the infirmary, they each were fuming in anger. All four had come from abusive walks in life. Laxus was abused by his father thanks to nothing Laxus had ever done being good enough for the man. Only to have that same man force a Dragon Slayer lacrima into him before said man abandoned him after years of undermining his confidence. A fact that Laxus would keep hidden or die as there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone know that he was scared to death of making a mistake because he was secretly paranoid about the repercussions of his actions.

Bigslow was treated as the town freak due to his magic manifesting early on resulting in the strange tattoo of a paper human on his face that Bigslow had to hide if he wanted to have even the slightest chance to have anything even resembling a normal life. Which allowed him a relatively close understanding of at least one aspect of Naruto's pour treatment. Something that made him grind his teeth in a barely contained fury.

Freed was treated like a witch by his parents, receiving several beatings a week, unlike Bigslow who was mocked and occasionally had rotten food thrown at him. In turn giving Freed an equal understand to Naruto's past as Bigslow and yielding the same result of that understanding only covering a piece of what Naruto had suffered.

Then there was Evergreen whose past was the worst out of the group as not only did her parents treat her as a monster but the entire town did as well with them hiring different guilds to kill her under the guise that the job was for a monster elimination. Most that had accepted the job simply told the town to fuck off and left or that was until she had started to develop as a woman after which several of the Mages from the more questionable light guilds tried to rape her before they to told the town they wouldn't fulfill the job. So she knew what had happened and more than likely would have happened to Naruto from an arguably better understanding than even Mira.

In fact, it was Laxus that had found each of them and brought them to Fairy Tail as he could sympathize with their harsh past. A fact that had quickly bound them all together and had equally as quickly made them secretly vow to protect Naruto if nothing else.

 **Flashback**

Laxus had just reached the area of where the "monster" supposedly lived yet what he had come across was just a girl. A girl that would later find was named Evergreen who appeared to have finally run out of luck and was about to be raped when Laxus stumbled upon the town thank to him having accepted the same job only to become pissed at what he was seeing.

As Laxus had wandered into the cave Evergreen had been using as shelter when the weather got bad, he noticed how neat and orderly everything was and how it looked like someone was using the cave for shelter rather than a simple monster who would more than likely just hoard everything together. Holding off his anger at what he knew was more than likely happening, Laxus traveled deeper into the cave with him finding more and more evidence confirming his thoughts. Upon reaching the back of the cave Laxus saw a tied up Evergreen that had been gagged and blindfolded with a guy in front of her that had just dropped his pants.

Seeing this Laxus finally caved to his rage and proceeded to fry the attempted rapist just short of death. However, Laxus didn't stop there as he then electrocuted the bastard's dick and balls into nothing more than charcoal. After he had done that Laxus untied Evergreen and wrapped his coat around her but left the blindfold on as he had a theory on what Evergreen's problem was and why it was making the town think she was a monster.

Once Evergreen woke she was about to rip the blindfold off when she heard Laxus tell her to hold off on doing so until they got to the magic shop they were heading to. When they arrived she heard him explain the job to what she assumed was the shop owner and what he thought might be happening. After which she soon felt something being slid on to her face before the blindfold was removed. At which point she noticed the pair of glasses she now wore and how she could look at the people around her without turning them to stone.

 **Flashback part 2**

Not long after finding Evergreen, Laxus had taken and finished another solo job. As walking back to the guild, due to him having less of a tolerance to motion sickness than Natsu despite Laxus' case for motion sickness being nowhere near as bad, the lighting mage stopped in a town to rest for the night. When morning came, Laxus was resuming his way back to Fairy Tail when he noticed a small figure cowering in an alley and could hear slight crying coming from the figure as well. Having memories of his own pain, Laxus approached the figure only have to fight to contain his rage at seeing a boy close to his age. Yet the boy himself wasn't what did this to Laxus, no, it was the appearance of the boy that did so. The boy was so filthy that you couldn't begin to see what the boy's natural skin pigment was. If that wasn't bad enough, the boy was covered in rotten food and had nothing more than rags that were better off being used a thread than as clothes.

Taking a moment to calm himself, Laxus got the kids attention before Laxus offered the kid a chance at a better life to which the young man quickly accepted.

Once the boy accepted Laxus' offer, the duo head out of town with Laxus immediately leading the boy to a river and telling him to wash up as he left a spare set of his clothes for him to change into. Once the boy was cleaned and changed, Laxus wanted to growl in rage as he could now see the mark on the boy's face that was an indicator of the type of magic the boy used.

"Now that you're cleaned up we'll be heading to a Magic shop. I know the owner personally so it won't be a problem for us to get you some clothes that can help give you an advantage with your magic. Also what's your name kid," Laxus informed his traveling companion before realizing he still needed to find out the kids name.

"Bigslow," the now identified boy said simply.

 **Flashback part 3**

When Laxus had found Freed, Laxus knew he would have to go about the situation differently as the abuse Freed endured had directly involved his parents were both the parents of Evergreen and Bigslow had abandoned them. So knowing he couldn't just barge in and take Freed out of his hell, but still unwilling to simply stand by and let Freed's personal hell continue, Laxus instructed him to meet him outside of town and gave him directions to a cave that he would be waiting for him at. Once Freed had escaped the two left and a few days later they were stopped by Rune Knights trying to accuse Laxus of kidnapping. Upon which Laxus scoffed with an annoyed look before informing the Knights that the kid had run away of his own accord and had simply decided to follow him and that he himself wasn't forcibly making the kid do a single thing. When the Knights asked Freed if this was true Freed told them it was and that he had no intentions of ever returning to his parents and had every intention to join Fairy Tail.

When the Rune Knights heard this they groaned in realizing that Freed had just basically disowned his parents before he let them know he was going to be making the headache known as Fairy Tail that much bigger.

So knowing there was nothing that they could do, the Knights let the two continue on their way.

When Laxus had brought each one to the guild they all had distanced themselves from everyone besides Laxus. Yet when Laxus saw this he pulled all three of them away from the guild so he could introduce them in private.

Had it been any of the other members of the guild Laxus wouldn't have given a damn, but they weren't. They were the ones that have felt a kinship with as well as being the one that he felt slightly responsible for. As such, Laxus had formed an unspoken bond with each of the three, so he wanted to ensure they would at least have someone having their back when he couldn't due to his feeling responsible for them. After all, even Laxus himself had the old bastard having his back, whether he liked it or not. So he had decided to watch over the three until they each had faced their own past enough that they were broken into the life of a mage well enough that they could watch their own back or find someone else that was competent enough to fulfill the task.

So he was shocked to find that the next day after he had I forced them to one another, that they all came up to him proclaiming that they would form the Thunder Legion and would follow him from that moment on. After which point if you wanted to find any of the Thunder Legion then you just had to look for Laxus and vice versa.

Through which they worked past their personal demons that they each had due to the group all having past that haunted them. They had even tried helping Laxus work through his team's with them only to ever get Laxus to tell them that his dad wouldn't be getting anything close to a father of the year award before he would tell them to drop it or he would make them drop it.

They had considered bringing Mira into the group due to them each having seen their same look of a scarred past hidden within her eyes as they once let haunt them, yet when they approached her they could see the distrust she held for everyone except her siblings. Which in turn had them giving up the idea as they knew it would be futile to even attempt what they wanted having seen the same stubborn and unyielding attitude in Laxus.

 **Flashbacks end**

Upon reaching the infirmary the group was surprised to find Mira cleaning the blood off what appeared to be a completely healed shoulder.

"He's already healed," Bigslow said in shock.

"There isn't even a scar," Freed said in bewilderment.

"How is that even possible, that weapon nearly took off his entire arm with how he removed it," Evergreen said in disbelief.

"It has something to do with the demon sealed in him. That red substance that covered him radiated demonic energy and even after it receded back into him, I could still feel it concentrated around the wound," Mira explained as she finished cleaning the blood from Naruto's body before she laid him down on the bed and pulled the blankets over him.

After which, Mira pulled a chair up next to Naruto's bedside.

As time passed, more and more members of the guild filtered into the infirmary to wait for Naruto to wake up.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto once again found himself in the forest that made up his mind. Knowing that it would only be a matter of time, Naruto began his trek to the Kyuubi's cabin and the Kyuubi herself.

"Do you hate me now that you know the truth?" the Kyuubi said in a scared tone as Naruto walked up onto the porch of her cabin.

"Why would I, you obviously were either controlled into attacking the village or had a purpose you were trying to do when that hell hole got in your way. Though even on the off chance I'm wrong about both it still wouldn't matter to me. I mean you've raised me and treated me more humanely than everyone else back at the leaf beside Neko-Oneesan and Anko-Oneesan. Honestly, I already knew you had been sealed into me with both Neko-Oneesan and Anko-Oneesan being the only reason I never simply let you out to finish off that hell hole. After all, it wasn't hard putting things together who I was treated, what I was called, and that your "attack" happened on the very day I was born," Naruto stated as if it were obvious.

"I just don't why you didn't tell me if my the Fourth Hokage's seal didn't strip you of your memory like he thought it would or how it didn't," Naruto questioned.

"I was scared of how you'd react, I may be your aunt but I still see you as my kit. As for why it didn't work, well that's because the Shinigami doesn't have enough authority to do so, only your mother and your other aunt has that much authority. Or possibly your father, given who his ancestors are. He never was one to fully reveal the full extent of his strength to anyone, even your mother" Kyuubi said with a chuckle

"What do you mean," Naruto asked as he sat in her lap with a questioning look and a slightly shocked tone.

"Well to put things simply, your mother's Kami and your father is Minato Namikaze. Which, given your father's ancestry, isn't surprising when you consider your mother's attraction to men with power," Kyuubi said as she let memories flow through her head.

"Ancestry, how does my dad's ancestors matter in who my parents were and how could Kami be my mother for that matter, if she really was then why did she leave me all alone, you're not making any sense Okaa-san," Naruto said with a look of confusion.

"Sorry, why don't I start with how Kami's your mother. You see Naruto, the higher authority a deity has the stronger they are. As such, they can't enter a mortal world without the area their in having a powerful barrier in place or by the use of an avatar. Otherwise, their very presence would cause massive changes in the mortal world and as you can imagine that would be very bad. So they are left with one of two options that both take a good amount of time to set up either, especially as you start to climb the power bracket for deities to the top where your mother is. The higher the deity, the longer the time needed to set up a barrier or to make an avatar as both the barrier and avatar have to be able to handle the deities power. It's also why your mother choose the Uzumaki clan to bring her avatar into reality as once an avatar is made, the deity must enter it and have it placed in a mortal for the physical part of the avatar to form. So given how your mother favored the Uzumaki to the point that she let them have a temple surrounded by a barrier so they could spend time with her, she chose them as the people she wanted to be raised by when she took decided to spend time in the mortal world through the use of an avatar. As when deities use avatars, they are no different than any other mortal including needing to be taught basic functions and not having memories past their birth. Which is also why your mother hasn't been able to physically be with you. Does that make sense," the redhead asked to ensure Naruto was following her explanation, to which Naruto simply nodded. "Good, as for your mother being attracted to men with power, well let's say you're not your mother's first child. In fact, your eldest sister is named Kaguya who is your half sister given her being the daughter of Kami and the Jubi. Though that's a long story and meant for another time so back to what I was saying, your mother had a thing about powerful men. I don't mean just men that could hold their own in a fight or abused the authority they had been given, I mean men that were both physically strong and spiritually strong. Something that is rare in the elemental nations thanks to those without physical strength being spiritual strong and those with physical strength being spiritually weak thanks to them being corrupt one way or another. Much like the Hokage, he is physically strong but weak in spiritual strength due to him being a pervert," the Vexin explained.

"So, does that mean Ojii is going to be sent to hell," Naruto asked.

"No, where one goes after they've died is decided by the actions they've committed during their life. When I was saying talking about spiritual strength, I was talking about the strength of someone's will. Their determination or resolve to get something done no matter what. For someone who is a pervert, their perversion creates a weak point in the strength of will. Unless they can learn to resist that weakness when need so that the weakness simply becomes something that they can indulge in now and again," the Queen of foxes explained as she watched understanding start to grow in Naruto's eyes.

"Now as for how your father's ancestors come into play. The first thing you need to know is that your father descended from an alien race called Saiyans. Saiyans were a warrior race by birth, constantly fighting and growing stronger from every fight they were in. Appearance wise they looked like your average human with the exception of them have two set hairstyles and a monkey tail. However, with time they were driven to near extinction when an evil ruler destroyed their planet. Thankfully they had the means to travel through space after some time, the last two pure blooded and eventually most powerful Saiyans to ever live found their way to this planet. Both eventually gained the power to rival that of the gods and had families of their own. Of which, the daughter of the Saiyan prince and the second born son of the strongest Saiyan despite him not being the prince, married despite the prince's protests. After several generations had passed, your mother was forced to take an action that led to the events that have made the world as you know it today. Yet the descendants of those two Saiyans survived your grandfather, who was the last descendant, met your grandmother who was the heiress of the Namikaze clan and they had your father. Thus allowing him to inherently possess both the physical and spiritual strength that would eventually attract your mother to him. Which were thanks to the descendants all taking after Goku more than they did Vegeta, well, until you pissed them off that is, thus how were related and why your father's ancestors helped your father and mother get together" Kyuubi said with a smile.

"Would you be able to teach me to be as strong as Goku and Vegeta," asked with stars in his eyes.

"That I can, it would also be better for you to fight like them seeing as how most shinobi skills would probably be frowned on here and ki is more similar to Dragon Slayer magic. However, you should know now that it will take a very long time for you to reach their level of power thanks to how far descended you are from them," Kyuubi informed Naruto only to see him start jumping around due to his excitement.

"

Ok Naruto, it's time you wake up. I think you've worried your mate enough don't you," Kyuubi said with a mischievous grin

"Ya… WAIT, WHAT," Naruto screamed as what the Kyuubi said registered in his mind.

"Oh come now, what else would you call Mira," Kyuubi said as she watched Naruto develop a full body blush before she forced him to wake up.

"That should help move things along, oh if only Kushina were here to see this too," Kyuubi thought out loud before she linked her senses with her Kit's.

 **Real world**

Currently, the entire guild had finally become so worried that everyone had crammed themselves into the infirmary to watch over Naruto.

Makarov was just about to usher everyone out when a sudden change happened.

Where Naruto had simply been laying there normally, he for an unknown reason turned deep red.

"MIRA'S NOT MY MATE YOU BAKA FOX," Naruto shouted as he bolted up right.

After a moment of silence, Naruto cracked his eyes open to see a stunned group of Fairy Tail mages. He then noticed the pressure on his hand to see Mira, who had been holding his hand out of concern for his well being, but now was sporting a full body blush with steam pouring out of her head.

"Um, I said that out loud didn't I," Naruto nervously asked with his other hand scratching the back of his head as he slowly faced the others only for them all to break out in hysterics

 **that's a wrap! Please remember to review**


	5. Stunning truths and Joining the guild

Ok, first things first. I want you guys to know that my beta reader is now going by a different name, why they had to change their name, I don't know. I do know that the new name is MetalmanMecha. Next up I want to address something that a lot of you were asking about. Which is why I will be using the conversation that I had with one of to explain why I've made naruto part Saiyan.

 **Me:** No need to worry about keeping up, Saiyans were the last addition from another anime series and his Saiyan ancestry is only so he has a means to combat Magic without killing people as most shinobi skills are meant to kill

KakeruPB: I don't know how being a Saiyan combats anything Saiyan are stronger than shinobi and grow stronger with each battle. As for Shinobi skills, yes they are meant to kill but it is also how you use them. If anything I think Shinobi skills are better at counteracting Magic.

 **Me:** Though it is true that Saiyan attacks CAN be more destructive and deadly, they are also more like electricity in being able to gauge the amount of power going into a move allowing Naruto to have a power nearly identical to that of what Laxus has as a lightning Dragon Slayer. Which would allow him to combat Magic as the energy attacks and magic attacks are governed by which is stronger as to which will cancel out the other. Whereas shinobi skills have a set chart of what moves can cancel out the other based on that chart and were made to kill but can be modified to simply capture or immobilize depending on the situation. Then again this is just my opinion on the subject

KakeruPB: I'll be honest when I say I have no idea how Saiyan powers exactly work. All I know is that it is an energy of some sort. As for Shinobi skills, you aren't wrong, its true but you also got to remember their skill set is pretty diverse. To be honest I like to see Naruto struggle instead of getting some power boost that just makes him OP. That's why I want to see him stay using Shinobi skills but adapting magic to his repertoire as well.

 **Me:** Oh, if that's the problem then you have nothing to worry about. There's a reason I stressed how far Naruto is descended from Vegeta and Goku. He won't becoming asininely op for a VERY long time. Thought his stealth and evasion skills plus his fūinjutsu will be through the roof, but that will be explained in the coming chapters

I hope that helps to clear things up as to WHY I am making naruto part Saiyan, now on with the cha[ter

 **Chapter 5**

"Well I'm glad to see that my son has such caring people in his life now," a voice said loudly, causing the guilds laughter to rapidly die down until it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

No sooner had silence overtaken everyone then the entire guild instantly turned to see a red-haired woman standing in the doorway of the infirmary.

The woman had red hair that reached her lower back, violet eyes, delicate features, and her skin was a porcelain white. She wore a white kimono that had purple and gold stripes around the slightly high collar as well as at the edges of the sleeves. The kimono also had the design of a gold Chinese Dragon wrapping around it her body.

Yet the woman was more than just a stranger for Naruto. The woman was someone he recognized, she was the woman that had appeared in his dreams for as long as he could remember.

"Impossible, y... you can't be real," Naruto said in disbelief as he shook with slight fear evident in his eyes.

"I assure you I'm quite real my child. How could I know your favorite song if I weren't," the woman asked with a kind smile and loving tone.

"That's impossible, only my mother could possibly know that song. So there's no way you're my mother because my mother can only see me under three conditions! And none of them are met right now!" Naruto snapped back harshly, angered at the thought of this woman trying to impersonate his mother.

This made the woman frown slightly with a hurt look crossing her face before she held out her hand and made a music lacrama appear. Once the lacrama had fully formed in her hand, the woman activated it.

No sooner had the wordless music started to play then the woman began to fill in the lyrics, her voice soft and full of love as she stared at Naruto:

"They see you as small and helpless;

They see you as just a child.

Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.

Prepare for your greatest moments;

Prepare for your finest hour.

The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.

We are lightning,

Straying from the thunder,

Miracles of ancient wonder.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds,

A story will be told,

And victory is in a simple soul.

Your world needs a great defender.

Your world's in the way of harm.

You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm.

Beware that the light is fading;

Beware if the dark returns.

This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn.

Legends scatter.

Day and night will sever.

Hope and peace are lost forever.

This will be the day we've waited for.

We are lightning.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds,

A story will be told,

and victory is in a simple soul."

The woman sang as she ended in unison with the music.

(This Will Be The Day, Opening for RWBY)

"H...How," Naruto asked in shock.

"Since the moment that we were forced apart, every spare moment I've had that didn't line up in a way that I could spend time with you, I had a barrier created that could negate the effects of my presence. It was then slowly constructed around this guild piece by piece, like a giant dome puzzle. I would have had the barrier constructed around the leaf village, but by the time the barrier had even been finished being made, I knew you would eventually come here and would be making this your permanent home," the woman answered with a smile as she instinctively knew that Naruto's question was in reference to.

"YOU CAN SEE THE FUTURE," Natsu exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"No, son of Igneel, to see the future is to assume it is set in stone. What I see is every possible course of the human race. Every action made, every thought, every wish and dream all act to help shape the path that the inhabitants of this world will take. However, in each possibly, I saw my son making it to not only the kingdom of Fiore but also to Fairy Tail. With him making his new and permanent home here," the woman answered with only the Master, Erza, and Mira detecting the condescending and disgusted tones she used when speaking of the leaf, covered in a sweet tone as she addressed Natsu.

This had left everyone shocked, yet Naruto hadn't heard a word as he was too busy trying to gain some measure of control over his raging emotions. When he had, everyone could an unfiltered joy in Naruto's eyes as he was about to say something, before he paused, everyone around him seeing that he was lost in a memory that just appeared in his mind.

 **Memory**

 _Sadly your mother died from chakra exhaustion of having a child, getting the Kyuubi pulled out of her and then having to use every last bit of her strength to hold the beast in place long enough for your father to perform the reaper death seal which in turn killed him as well._

 **End Memory**

"Excuse me ma'am, but may I ask who you are," Makarov asked as Naruto let the memory flow through his mind.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Kushina Otsutsuki and I just so happen to be Naruto's mother," the now identified Kushina answered just as Naruto snapped out of his memory

Once the memory ended everyone could see Naruto's face had become an emotionless mask before he hung his head with his hair overshadowing his face.

"Did you hesitate," Naruto whispered out so low that not even Natsu heard him

"No," Kushina replied instantly, shocking many that she could make out what Naruto was saying.

"Then why, why did you care mor…," Naruto asked as his head snapped up to show tears in his eyes, yet he was halted from speaking as the Kushina hand met the side of his face with a resounding smack.

Slowly turning his head back, Naruto was scared at the sight of rage in his mother's eyes, with everyone else looking on in shock.

"Don't EVER think that," the Kushina ordered sternly as Naruto shook with fear coursing through him as he looked at the rage in her eyes.

"*Sigh* I never wanted for you to become a Jinchuuriki. In fact, if I had my way I would have taken you with me when I was forced to leave you. I…*sigh* how much do you know about me," Kushina asked as she sat on the edge of Naruto's bed and pulled him into a tight hug

"Well I learned about your time as a kunoichi during my time in the academy and I know about your status that you have now," Naruto answered cryptically as he didn't want everyone knowing he was the child of Kami, something Kushina was quick to realize.

"Good, what about children of prophecy. Do you know what they are or how they come to be?" Kushina questioned as Naruto shook his head no in response.

"Well, children of prophecy are children that have had a prophecy told about them. The prophecy itself isn't EVER set in stone as it's subject to change by the actions of the child themselves. For instance, the prophecy that was said about you stated that you would be taught by your godfather and his teachings would either lead you to perform actions that would result in the salvation or destruction of this world. Yet your decision to stay here has changed the prophecy a great deal, going so far as to add the third outcome of you allowing the world as it is known now to be destroyed before remaking it as you see fit. You've even changed the prophecies of the two other children of prophecy that were already in the guild," Kushina said, much to everyone's shock.

"Who are they," Levy asked in curiosity.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, doing so will be tampering with their prophecies due to their emotional attachment to some of the matters foretold. The only reason I'm telling my son that he's one is that it will have no effect on the prophecy revolving around him," Kushina said before she continued her explanation to Naruto.

"As for how one becomes a child of prophecy, to put I simply, they don't. It's something they are born to be. Yet even then there are specific things that are required for them to be a child of prophecy. First, they must be born with a connection to the rulers of demons, dragons or the gods. You already know which ones you were born with a connection to. Secondly, it is demanded that they have had a hardship in their life before the time for their prophetic decision has to be made. The more world changing the prophecy, the greater the hardship they must endure. Your's however, required you to see the darkest sides humanity has. Which meant you needing to live such a life of unimaginable hell that anyone else would have gone insane. Thankfully, that part is over for you now that you're no longer living in the Hidden Leaf. Sadly, this doesn't mean the end of the challenges you have to face as your prophecy needs you to have seen all the sides of humanity. This way, when the time comes for your decision to be made, you will know all of the redeeming and condemning aspects of humanity in order for you to make a well-informed choice. Last, you must be given a reason that will HEAVILY influence the choice you make. That reason always comes from actions of the person or people that you choose to learn from. It was because of these reasons that I helped your father seal the Kyuubi into you. Your father and I both hoped that the village would see you as a hero. Yet I knew that regardless of if they did or not, the fact that you are a jinchuriki would eventually bring great suffering into your life. I just didn't anticipate how much suffering it would cause you, my child. Yet I knew that the suffering you would have to endure would pale in comparison to the benefit that the Kyuubi's power would give you during the time for your choice," Kushina explained with a look of regret and care etched upon her face.

"But I thou…." Naruto began until he saw his mother giggle.

"My child, our family is every bit as powerful as we are unpredictable and given that we make impossibility our bitch, we are extremely powerful. Well, in your case you hold the potential to become limitlessly powerful," Kushina said with a joyful tone as she knew that Naruto understood that she was cryptically telling him that some of the rules involved with avatars and barriers didn't apply to her given that she was the queen of the gods.

"Now I'm almost out of my time that I can visit you for today, but before I go I have a task I want you to complete that will help you not only grow stronger but will also get you a few more allies for your coming challenges. I want you to gather the remaining Uzumaki clan members together again and re-establish the clan here. After all, you are the heir of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and the Otsutsuki clans as well as the last living Namikaze. Though I'm sure Erza would be more than happy to help her clan head," Kushina said with a smile.

"You mean we're related," Naruto asked in shock.

"Oh, heaven's no. Ezra's mother was born near the founding of the clan, though not to the Royal Line within the clan as you were. So given the massive ancestral gap between the two of you, your only current connection to each other is that you two come from the same clan and guild. In fact, you two could marry each other if you wanted," Kushina answered.

"But how could that be possible? And if it is, how would you know this?" Erza asked in shock.

"Oh, I forgot, you two don't know about how long an Uzumaki can live. Well, you might not believe this but Uzumaki can live a little past a thousand years and not look older than their mid-twenties until the last hundred years. Of course, that's without outside interference such as someone killing them like how it was in the Elemental Nations. As for how I know, it's simple. Your mother wasn't one for the life of a Ninja, Erza, she was more of an explorer. So given that she knew of other places outside of the Elemental Nations, she asked the founder of the Uzumaki clan for permission to go around the world to establish alliances for the clan. The clan head agreed and she left. Now I don't know the exact details, but when she became pregnant with you, something happened that prevented her from being able to give birth to you for several hundred years. When she finally found a cheat around what happened, she took the first chance she had to have a C-section so you could be born. I only know this because I ran into her a few years ago, Erza, you won't like this, but the woman your mother once was is dead. She's nothing be a shell of who she once was, why she left you or even if she's still alive, I have no idea. All I can say is given how she was when I met her, is that you have a better family now then you would have had with her," Kushina said in a sympathetic tone.

"How will we find them," Naruto asked.

"That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself my son, all I can tell you is you can't run from your past and that no matter what you do you will have a proud mother," Kushina said as she kissed Naruto's forehead and started to fade.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I placed the clan compound just outside of town for you," Kushina managed to say just before she fully faded away.

After a moment had passed, Naruto got out of the bed he had been in and started walking to the doors of the infirmary.

"Where you going kid?" asked Laxus as Naruto placed his hand on the door handle.

"I'm going back, I have to find my family," Naruto answered in a tone that made it sound obvious.

"So you're going to let your life become a living hell again just because some whore you owwww," Laxus said before he got cut off by Naruto who seemingly vanished from the door and reappeared in front of the lighting mage as he threw a chakra enhanced fist into Laxus' gut.

The result of Laxus folding in half before flying back into the infirmary wall was all but instantaneous.

"Don't you DARE talk about my mother like that. You think you know all about my life? YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT, and you don't know the first thing about MY family. If you did, you would have rathered kill yourself than even think of showing my family disrespect," Naruto spoke with rage as everyone could see his eyes had turned crimson with the pupils becoming slits, his hair became straw-like, his whiskers were more prominent and his canines were longer. All of which gave him a much more feral appearance.

"Be that as it may," Makarov said in a calming tone as he and the rest of the guild had a sickening feeling that what Naruto had said about disrespecting his family was true in ways they didn't even know it could be. "My grandson does raise a valid point, you really think that you can do this on your own and not have your life become a living hell again," Makarov asked in a grandfather-like tone.

"What other choice do I have. My family needs my help," Naruto stated with tears of frustration in his eyes as his appearance returned to normal.

"How about asking for some help," Lisanna answered as she pulled Naruto into a sisterly hug.

"You guys would do that for me," Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Of course we would Naruto-kun, though we can't help much if you don't join the guild," Mira said as she pulled out the guild stamp. "Now where would you like your guild mark and what color do you want it in," Mira asked with a smile.

Taking a moment to think about it, Naruto quickly came to a decision.

"On my back and have it be in red," Naruto answered as he took off the top of his jumpsuit to show his upper body before he turned around so Mira could place the guild mark.

However, upon Naruto revealing his upper body, Mira gained a massive blush before she managed to force herself out of la la land and place the guild mark.

 **That's it for this chapter, please remember to review.**


	6. Narutos first move & return of true form

Ok, I want to thank all those who review this story. I also want to let everyone know that this is the last chapter with a song completely written out in it as this is not a songfic. In the future, I will only be using songs for battles and even then I will only be listing the song name and author. Now on with the story!

 **Chapter 6**

Once Naruto had received his guild stamp, he walked to the door where he paused and spoke in a serious tone without looking back.

"Erza, seeing as you are part of my clan I hope you will be coming with. I could order you as your clan head, but I don't want to be that type of clan head. If I can avoid it as whether we like it or not we will always be involved in the shinobi world. A world of deceit, mistrust, and blood. Which is why I won't force you to come, and anyone who is coming with me will need to be prepared to get blood on their hands. Uzumaki might as well be insanity magnets and even in my short life, I have found that can often mean being forced to put up with shit you would rather avoid. So, if you're coming with me, then meat out front of the guild in an hour" Naruto stated before he left the infirmary.

"Alright brats, we all can't go with Naruto. If we did, then it could be taken as a declaration of war by Fiore. So, who's going with him?" Makarov asked as Erza and Mira both instantly stepped forward.

"I'm going with," both women said in unison as they each had an aura around them that made the others shiver in fear.

"Mira, are you sure that's the best choice. I mean you're not really set to battle to the death" Levy asked in concern.

"I'm going" Mira spoke with an air of finality that not even Makarov dared to question as he had heard that same tone of finality from his deceased wife whenever he had pissed her off. Which, often meant Makarov would be in for some very terrifying things whenever he tried to argue with his wife when she was in the mood that Mira was currently in.

However, what everyone hadn't noticed as they continued to try sorting out who would be going and who wouldn't be, was Erza and already left the infirmary.

 **With Naruto**

As Naruto walked out of the guild, his sight was drawn to the large mountain that Magnolia now sat at the foot of. Quickly making his way towards the mountain, Naruto soon found himself in front of a massive train station with the base of the mountain starting just beyond it. Not knowing how to get past the train station to get to the foot of the mountain, or where the location of the path to the top of the mountain was, Naruto groaned in frustration.

"How the hell do I get to the compound from here," Naruto thought out loud

 _'Go to the left my child, keep walking until you find a dirt path. It will lead you to the compound's base. Kyuu-chan can guide you from there,'_ Naruto heard his mom's voice in his head.

Figuring it best to listen to his mom's voice, Naruto did as he had been instructed to do.

Upon reaching the base of the bottom of the mountain, Naruto found a path of stairs that cut straight into the mountain.

 _'I really hope that this isn't the path mom was talking about'_ Naruto thought to himself

" _ **I'm afraid it is my little kit. Though the walls are close enough to ricochet your way up, your mother always loved doing that. Or, that was until she learned she would be having you. Then your father forced her to let him hiraishin her to and from the top of that mountain due to how concerned he was for both your mother's health at that time as well as your own. Once he found out about your mother being pregnant with you, he would have put her in a protective case if he hadn't known that doing so would result in your mother taking his manhood from him**_ " the Kyuubi spoke in Naruto's mind.

 _'How long did it take her to get to the top?'_ Naruto asked

" _ **After she had been doing it for some time, she got it to the point that she could go up and down the passageway in five minutes or under, though that was depending on if she was angry or not and it did take her a good amount of time to hone her technique for the climb as well as getting her body used to the strain of the climb. Before that, it took her nearly seven hours to climb it at her top speed**_ " Kyuubi answered as she noticed the feeling of dread that coursed through Naruto.

" _ **No need to worry kit, it's not as bad as it seems… and I'm sure your mate won't think ill of you if you make her wait. If anything, she'll more than likely become worried about what may have happened to you that would cause you to make her wait**_ " the Kyuubi said in a tone that started as reassuring but quickly became mischievous when she saw the mental image of Mira that just happened to be attached to Naruto's feeling of dread. What had surprised her was when she also thought she could just start to make out the mental image a second woman.

This, in turn, caused Naruto to develop a full body blush as he chose to ignore his Okaa-san's teasing in favor of beginning his trek up the mountain.

Upon reaching the top, saying that Naruto was in awe would be the understatement of the century.

There, before Naruto, as he walked through his property, was a medieval castle structure vastly differs from the city beneath it or anything else he had seen in the Elemental Nations. The color for the roofs in the castle is red in color.

As the castle is situated on top of the mountain, a huge stone platform supports it from the base. This platform has windows on the top and it has three extension layers used for traveling to the castle. The first layer is covered with trees and it houses the first entrance gate and two buildings. From there, there was a long staircase leading to the second layer can be seen. This layer is comparatively small and only has a house and a small staircase leading to the last layer. In the middle of the third layer are three sets of staircases separated by five-sided walls with an engraving of the clan symbol. With each of the staircases meeting at a small platform with another staircase that finally leads to the main entrance gate that acted as the entrance to the courtyard. At the end of the courtyard was a pagoda-like building, serving as the home of the clan head as well as the main meeting hall for the entire clan. The buildings beside it are arranged horizontally or vertically, and plantation fills up the spaces left by these structures (Picture the Hiryuu Castle from Akatsuki No Yona).

As Naruto entered the pagoda-like building, a gasp caught his attention.

Turning his attention to where the nose originated from, Naruto was shocked a was he saw.

There, before Naruto was a being that looked to be half man and half giant scorpion. Its upper torso was that of a man, its hands and the first part of its forearms were scorpion pincers, from the waist down it had the body of a scorpion. Though the creature did have two tails that were clearly long enough to easily reach over the human part of its body. The creature's human parts had a slight tan to them and the scorpion parts were as black as night. Over the creature's chest was a set of leather armor and he had black hair that had been swept backward

"I never thought I would actually live to see this day, the day that the heir to the throne would return to his rightful home. Welcome young lord, I am Axle" the now identified Axle spoke

"What are you?" Naruto asked in an awed tone

"Oh, how could I have forgotten, I am an Aqrabuamelu also known as a Girtablilu. Which, is part of a race of creatures that humans have labeled as monsters, a race that has also served the Uzumaki for generations due to the kindness they have not only shown our ancestors when they first met but continued to do so as the generations passed. However, despite monsters serving the Uzumaki, we aren't their summoning clan. An honor that has always been bestowed on a branch of our race when a new clan head took charge of the clan. The last branch to be chosen for that honor was the Raiju clan. So, I would suggest that you name the new clan that you wish to hold the honor of being the summoning clan for the Uzumaki" Axle answered before he handed a large book to Naruto.

After Naruto spent some time reading about each clan, he came to one that caught his interest.

"I want the Kaiju to be the Uzumaki clan's summoning" Naruto stated in a tone that showed he wouldn't take no for an answer. Especially when he saw how nervous Axle became at the uttering of that specific monster clan's name.

"So be it," Axle said before he slammed one of his legs to the ground.

"Well, now that is out of the way could you help me pack. I came here to gets the gear I would need for a long-term mission. I intend to go back to the Elemental Nation and find the other clan members, to find my family" Naruto said seriously.

"No need, the Yellow Flash of Konohagakure found the key to make his version of the hiraishin from a seal that the Uzumaki made. A seal that would let them open a portal back to their homes front gate that had the same seal on it as the front gate of this compound. All you will need to do is learn the command seal, once you have then you will simply need to place it before using your chakra to activate it. Come, I'll show you to the vault" Axle said as the two-story-tall being began leading Naruto through the building

"Wouldn't that leave the entry point behind?" Naruto asked as they walked

"Oh, that's what one would think. However, the command seal in designed in such a way that only the one that places the seal, or another Uzumaki can turn the seal on. It also has a built-in failsafe that will cause it to destroy itself should any tampering take place or if the one that places it moves beyond half a mile away when not using it." Axle informed Naruto

"How do you know so much about this seal?" Naruto asked

"When one has served the Uzumaki for as long as I have, they'll pick things up eventually. Though I only know the basics of this seal" Axle explained

When the duo reached the place that Axle referred to as the vault, Naruto was in complete awe for the second time that day.

The vault was a massive chamber, as there was row upon row of shelves that ran from floor to ceiling and there were so many that Naruto couldn't see the end. The floor was made of a marble that was as black as a starless night, the walls looked to be made of a white stained oak that had engravings filled with what Naruto figured was gold, and the ceiling was made in such a way that it looked like the surface of the moon as it flooded the room with a comfortable reading light. After Naruto had taken-in the appearance of the room, he couldn't help but notice how out of pace his clothes made him look. a fact that was magnified by the fact that his clothes made him look like he had just spent the last week in a dock down drag out fight.

"Um, I think it would be best if I get some new clothes and a bath before I try learning any jutsu," Naruto thought out loud

"Right this way then," Axle said as he led Naruto to his new room

Upon reaching the doors to his new room, Naruto opened the smaller door and was stunned at what he saw. The room was easily bigger than the entirety of old apartment. The floor was covered in black carpeting, the walls were a radiant gold, the trim and furniture were all a deep crimson, the ceiling was crimson as well. In the center of the ceiling was an intricately designed chandelier that was made in the shape of the Otsutsuki clan symbol as it cast a gentle gold light on the entire room. In the far-left corner was a raised bed, underneath the bed was a shower with a curtain mounted on the side of the bed that could be pulled to prevent someone from seeing inside of the shower. The curtain was to the right of the bed was an Olympic size pool. At the foot of the bed, there were two open doors that revealed a walk-in closet. Just beyond the closet was complete gym setup that was enclosed in several feet of glass and had a glass door that appeared to open by sliding up. In the center of the room were several lacrama screens and weird box-like objects under them, in between were bookcases that were filled with plastic cases that Naruto couldn't recognize. In the center of all the lacrama screens was a rotating game chair. To Naruto's right was three doors that were each open to reveal a bathroom, armory, and private office. The bathroom had black marble floors and counters, a jacuzzi tub with a shower head above it and the entire thing having a crimson curtain around it. Around the jacuzzi tub was a set of wrap around stairs that went up to the edge of the tub and down into it. Next to the tub was a wall mounted cabinet that was filled with gold-colored towels and washcloths.

As Naruto entered his closet his eyes were immediately drawn to not only the fully packed ninja gear that was already set out for him but the outfits that had been set out as well. One of the outfits was laid out cleanly on the bed. Whereas the second outfit was folded into a neat pile and with a piece of paper on top of it just as there was on the first. Though the paper on the first outfit was much bigger than the one on the second. However, Naruto didn't need to read the papers to know who they were from. As such, Naruto smiled and looked up as he prepared to thank his mother.

Yet that was stopped by the sight that met Naruto's eyes, a sight that was slowly filling him with an unmeasurable rage and bloodlust. There, before Naruto's eyes was a mural. However, this was no normal mural, this was a mural that depicted the entire history of his bloodline. Sure, there were spots on the mural that looked blurred to his eyes, something Naruto chocked up to his mother trying to shield him from parts of his family history that he wasn't quite ready to know just yet. There were also spots that were blank, with the previous parts before them leading Naruto to believe that they were blank due to them being the spots that would record his part in his family history. Which, didn't surprise him much as he could see the images slightly moving. Naruto also found that slight movement seemed to cause him to have an instinctive understanding of what every part of the mural meant. Thus, leading Naruto into thinking the blank spots were meant to record his life. Especially when he could see that the mural had even recorded the transformations that he could achieve due to his Saiyan DNA.

Though that wasn't what had caused Naruto to reach the point that his righteous fury was all but exploding like a super volcano. No, what nearly had Naruto ready to commit the most brutal, torturous, insane and bloody mass genocide in the world's history was a very small part of his family history. That small part just so happened to be located in the small section of the mural that depicted the history between his mother, the hidden leaf and the Uchiha. A history that showed his mother forming a bond with the heiress of the Uchiha, becoming the second jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, begging Sarutobi to let her go help save the Uzumaki clan from the siege on her family, the combined forces of the hidden Stone, Cloud and Mist destroying the Uzumaki clan with the Leaf had turned a blind eye to what was happening despite them being allies of the Uzumaki clan, getting locked in solitary confinement for her request by none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi and finally getting betrayed by her one time friend, Mikoto Uchiha, on the very night of his birth. At which point the mural showed his mother's thoughts during that betrayal.

 **Meanwhile, in Naruto's Mindscape**

 _'So, despite them having been having reached uncharted power for mortals, the most powerful Saiyans to ever live were going about it wrong. To think the way, they used their power had them restraining both their own potential and limiting the amount of power they could use, despite their great strides in both. Well, I'm just going to have to ensure that my kit won't make the same foolish mistake. Especially when that will hamper his godly powers, well, that is once he's unlocked those powers. Given that he has them on his mother side as well as the potential to have them from his father's side as well. Wait... WHAT THE HELL KUSHINA, HE'S NOT READY TO LEARN ABOUT THAT!'_ The Kyuubi thought seriously before a horrified, concerned and pissed look crossed her face. 'SHIT, this isn't good' she continued to think to herself before attempting to head off the impending disaster.

 **Real world**

Naruto was looking like he was a hair's width away from exploding when he looked like someone had hit his reset button. His anger, the bloodlust charged air around him, it all just vanished as Naruto seemingly became the personification of pacifism and tolerance. However, that wouldn't apply to someone should they have seen Naruto, known of his Uzumaki heritage and the things that the Uzumaki were infamous for as the said person would have known that, that couldn't be further from the truth. Especially if they had known Naruto. They would have also known that Naruto was currently more dangerous than any other Uzumaki had ever existed as Naruto had just reached a level of furry that was infamous and fear by even that of the Uzumaki themselves.

With his mind made up and his objective chosen, Naruto wordlessly walked forward and changed into the clothes that had been set out for him. Naruto then sealed away the papers, second outfit and his new gear before he rapidly turned and calmly made his way back to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

However, upon reaching the gates of the compound, Naruto was stunned to see Erza coming up the last of the steps as she had what looked to be every possession she owned either on the massive cart behind her or on the massive platform she held over her head with her free arm.

"You know I said we were meeting up at the guild right?" Naruto asked calmly and with a pleasant smile that cased Erza to have fear course throughout her body. Such a calm and nice demeanor just didn't seem natural on the blond Uzumaki. Hell, Erza didn't think it would look natural on any Uzumaki, herself included.

"Y… Yes, I j… just thought that it would be best that I move into the clan compound. After all, don't clans have their members live in the same area" Erza started nervously until she forced herself to hide her fear.

"So, you know of clan customs" Naruto questioned

"Yes, they were extremely rare in the past. However, a handful did exist within the kingdom of Fiore for a time" Erza answered as she got a nod of acceptance from Naruto.

"Very well, go ahead and take whichever house you like, besides the palace of course. That is reserved for the members of the clan that are directly related to me. Though you're welcomed to visit the palace at any time, I'm not going to shut out members of my clan" Naruto said with a compassionate tone before he walked past Erza. However, Erza had heard the deadly venom that had been hidden under Naruto's compassionate tone.

"Naruto-sama, may I ask what has upset you?" Erza found herself asking before she even realized what she was doing.

"I just learned a few things that will be forcing us to take actions you may not exactly agree with, seeing as how you are new to the aspects of the life of a ninja clan. Aspects that will plague the members of our clan for as long as we exist as our clan will never be able to completely escape the life of a ninja. As it is literally in our blood" Naruto answered

"Oh, my mother had this readied for you, it's the female version of our clan armor that she believed would be best suited to your preferences. Something that I must say you'll need if you're coming with me. Also, no need to be formal with me. Members of the Uzumaki clan have always been far from what others would deem as the conventional standard" Naruto said before giving Erza the second outfit that had been set out in his closet.

Once Erza had the outfit, Naruto was surprised when she instantly re-quipped into the new outfit. Of which, the outfit was fairly like what Erza topically wore. The outfit was primarily made up of a material that was smooth, black, rather thick and seemed to be like that of leather. Though there was still a very distinct difference between the two materials. The material also covered the bottom half of her throat as it clung to her body like a second skin. There was a gold band that was shaped like a, w that was placed around the bottom part of her bust as it appeared to make Erza's bust more pronounced as well. The outer legs of the w reached Erza's sides where one could find three more gold bands making it hard for someone to simply cut her in half. Above the outer legs of the w was yet another gold band the travel over Erza's shoulders and just under each of her armpits to form circles. The leather-like material covered Erza's front until it reached to just above her vagina where one could find a gold band in a shape of a deformed v running across the front of her body as it separated the leather-like material from that of the cloth that made up her skirt. A skirt that had an inch-wide gold band located an inch away from the edge of the skirt. The skirt was also just long enough that it barely managed to cover her butt. Making it so if Erza was to bend over to pick something up, she would end up giving whoever was behind her a very nice view of her panties. Erza's new outfit also had high heeled boots that looked similar to her old boots, but we're now clearly made up of the same material as that of the material that covered her torso. Then there were the gloves that Erza now wore that were of the same material as her boots with a gold band on the open end that was in the middle of her biceps. The last part of her new attire was that of the gold gauntlets that covered her forearms.

After he had recovered from his slight shock, Naruto went to continue on his way only to note that Erza was now following him.

"I thought you were going to the clan compound" Naruto inquired as the two walked

"Only because I thought I could drop of what I don't need to take with and meet up with you at the same time as I typically try to be prepared for any situation, so I typically have a lot of luggage when I travel as it is" Erza explained

Accepting Erza's explanation, Naruto refocused on reaching the guild as he also continued to ignore the repeated attempts the Kyuubi made to try to calm him down as she was having to desperately fight to keep his unchartable anger from forcibly draining her of all nine tails of her chakra. Which, was at risk of happening despite the fact that seal was already restricting just how much of her chakra she could even let him use in the first place.

 **At the guild**

Quite some time had passed since the time frame Naruto had set up for everyone to meet up. Originally, the guild was waiting outside for Naruto to arrive. However, after several hours the guild agreed to wait inside. Yet the time continued to pass, and Naruto had yet to make an appearance. Which, was causing the members of Fairy Tail to begin to become concerned, especially after they had seen a prime example of how Naruto's former home felt about him and the lengths that they would go to just to hurt him. Yet none were more worried than that of Mirajane Strauss, something that had become bluntly obvious to the guild when she began to mix up orders as she continued to clean the same spot on the bar that she had been for the last hour.

As such, it failed to surprise the guild when Mira was the first to notice the doors to the guild being opened. However, once the door had fully opened the members of Fairy Tail couldn't help but frown with different levels of anger burning within each of them.

There, before the guild was the mayor of Magnolia. Who happened to be a rather short, elderly man (roughly taller than Makarov Dreyar) with light, slicked-back hair, a thin mustache, dark, slanted eyes and a bulbous nose. A man that's attire consisted of a white, collared dress shirt and a black suit with flower patterns on either side of the chest. The mayor also sports a butterfly-shaped red tie.

Though it was not the mayor himself that caused this reaction to instantaneously spread throughout the guild. No, the cause for that was due to the group of young teens and the accompanying adults who had come in with the mayor. Each of which, either had on a headband or a forehead protector that held a symbol that instantly made the guild loathe the entire group. Headbands and forehead protectors that all had the same leaf symbol on them.

"I am sorry Mayor-san, but I must ask that you remove these people from my guild **_IMMEDIATELY_** " Makarov growled out with a rage-filled tone that Makarov was desperately trying and failing to hide.

"Why would that be Master Makarov, I thought you told me you would welcome anyone into your guild hall" the mayor questioned

"I will explain later Mayor-san, just know that it would be best to keep this group away from my guild and its members. As I can't guarantee their safety due to the treatment that our newest member has received from their own hands" Makarov spat as he openly glared daggers at the group

"How could you be so discriminatory against us, we haven't ever been here before, so we couldn't have even met your new member" Sakura howled, causing Natsu and Laxus to instantly protect their sensitive ears upon the first word being screeched from the pink haired banshee's mouth.

"Leave it to a member of the leaf's banshee family to ask the moronic questions when they pride themselves on their supposedly shrewd intellect" came a snide comment that had everyone snapping their attention to the front of the guild.

Only to reveal both Naruto and Erza in their brand-new attires. Of which, caused Mira to be unable to avoid giving Naruto a rather prolonged and extremely lustful look before she was able to regain control over her thoughts. Well as such as she could with how Naruto's new shirt practically molded around each muscle that made up Naruto's upper body.

Naruto now wore a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt that clung to his frame like it had fused with his skin, black pants that had extremely baggy pant legs, black Kung Fu shoes and an open dark red trench coat that ended at his knees. The trench coat was left open as it was held on his body at his waist with a gold cloth that was tied in a knot directly in front of him with the strings, that had been formed by the knot, being able to reach just above his knees. Naruto also had on gold wristbands and had gold leg wrappings, of the same cloth that was on his waist, going up his legs a fourth of the way up from his Kung Fu shoes as the wrappings also pinned the last part of his pants to his legs. (Picture Naruto wearing the outfit that Goku does as Xeno Goku from the game Dragon Ball Heroes only the blue cloth getting changed to gold)

"What did you just say to me Naruto-baka" Sakura caterwauled as she stomped up to Naruto, already prepared to slug him into oblivion.

Yet everyone from the leaf was shocked to their cores when they witnessed Naruto CATCH Sakura's fist

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you, you failure of a wannabe banshee as banshee's themselves sound like a quire of angels compared to you and your cumdump of a mother," Naruto spoke in a monotone voice, shocking everyone present. "I have not and never will love you. I've only asked you out on dates and severed as your living whooping post for as long as I have due to my need to survive. After all, that cesspit you call a home saw me as a demon and demons that are smart and strong get killed before they gain too much power. Weak and stupid demons that crave an unattainable goal are allowed to live so long as they continue to pursue that goal and take the false sense of living that is given to them. So, to make sure you will always remember this. As well as to pay you back for all your abuse, I will be taking away the one thing you crave most," Naruto said before a gut-wrenching crunch was heard.

When Naruto released Sakura's hand, several people felt the need to hurl as Sakura's hand had obviously been damaged WELL beyond her ever having a chance at regaining even minimal use of it. Something that was made all that much clearer by the fact that the skin of her hand looked as though it was no better than a disposable glove that had been through a wood chipper.

"Your chance to ever become a kunoichi so that you might have some delusional chance of gaining your beloved Sasuke-kun's affections. Especially when he has shown no clear interest in the opposite sex and is gay in the truest sense of the word. Which his obsession with his brother not only proves but also makes me think he isn't just gay but gay for his brother" Naruto remarked just before Sakura recovered from her shock.

At which point, she proceeded to scream as she almost immediately passed out from her pain.

"What the hell happened to you dope," Sasuke asked in bewilderment once his shock had worn off, let it not be said that Naruto didn't make sure to be so completely unpredictable that even Sasuke couldn't hide his shock.

"Uchiha.. haaa.. hhhaaa… HHHAAA… HHHAAAAA" Naruto proceeded to say as his speech rapidly digressed into nothing more than a primal roar of loathing fury.

However, his speech wasn't the only thing to change. As Naruto's speech degraded his form also began to change until it resembled that of a hairless ape that was the size of a four-story building.

Yet that wasn't the only thing to happen as his form changed, a bright light flashed directly in front of Mirajane. Once the light was gone a stunning woman was revealed.

The woman was an impeccable beauty. She had lustrous jet-black hair and curved ahoge. Her face seemed to be like that of a face of a goddess. She had golden irises with vertically slit pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns that bent around her head to be lined up parallel to her forehead. Both of which had grown out like two horizontal and backward s. The next noticeable feature was stemming from her lower back and running along her waist. Said feature was a pair of black angel wings. For clothing, the woman wore a pure white, off the shoulders dress that seemed to fold in on itself with the folds becoming lacy in design. The first fold was in the middle of her abdomen, the second was at a slight angle at mid-thigh, the third was at the same angle as the second and located at her knees and the last one was place mid shin with the same angle as the previous two. The straps for the dress were in the middle of her biceps and looked to be three inches wide. She also had silky gloves covering her slender hands up to just before her elbow where the end of the gloves became frilly. After that was the golden spider web necklace that covered her shoulders and chest with a single line of the web going over each shoulder as well as one going around each shoulder as well. The last accessory that the woman had was the white on her neck. The gorget had a gold line positioned in the center of her throat. Along the top edge of the gorget and on along the bottom edge where the two formed what looked like the tip of an arrow with the center line with a green gem in the head of that arrow. (Picture Albedo from Overlord).

"Mirajane Strauss?" the woman asked

"Yes," Mira answered though it was clear that she was paying more attention to what was happening to Naruto due to the mixed look of shock and worry. Or that was until there was a loud slap sound and the mysterious woman had grabbed hold of Mira's shoulders.

"Focus, right now you need to find a way to get through to Naruto without calming him down. If you don't then he could end up like this again and be killed if I haven't already been forced to do so already" the woman snapped

"Now I will hold him off as best I can, you figure out what to do and then do it," the woman said as she spread her wings and took to the air. Causing Naruto's attention to be pulled to her rather than that of the petrified Uchiha.

The instant Naruto's attention had been pulled to the mysterious woman, he began to build up a red energy ball in his mouth before it turned into a beam as it fired at the woman.

Not wasting any time, the woman held spread her wings wide as golden ripples appeared in the air around her.

Sticking out her hand and arm, as though she was looking at her nails, the woman shouted

"Devin chains of restriction," the woman said with golden chains shooting out of each circular ripple as they wrapped around Naruto to restraint him and force his mouth closed.

No sooner had this happened than he instantly began struggling, causing the woman to position her second arm in the same way as her first with the strain she was under quickly becoming evident.

Trying to think of something, Mira remembered her talk with Naruto and the pain in his eyes that he had when he told her about how he never felt like he belonged anywhere and how he always felt as though someone was trying to control him.

As such, Mira swallowed her embarrassment and did the only thing she could think would accomplish the goal they wanted. She ran over to the guild stereo and inserted the music lacrima that held songs that she had written of her own pain. Songs she had thought she would never let anyone hear.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Mira found the song and pressed play as she instantly began to sing with the music.

 **Song**

You don't know yet where you're going

If it's better than where you are coming from

Settle down

This feels right somehow

You meet twists and turns every corner

But each step you take brings you closer

To everything that's achingly familiar

And at the edges of your mind, your mind

Something is whispering to go

Into the unknown

And see what you find

So deep breath in

You're meant for this

Everyone wants to know

If you're the answer they've been searching for

All eyes on you

So much to prove

Whoever you were back then

You won't ever be again

Remember how far you've come

Don't think just run

You forced yourself to dig deeper

When you redefined the impossible

Can't give in

To the hopelessness

Some rules are meant to be broken

You won't be confined by them anymore

This might be your one chance at redemption

It's all or nothing

Make your stand, you stand

You reached the edge there is no choice

Now you have to jump

And see where you land

So deep breath in

You're meant for this

Everyone wants to know

If you're the answer they've been searching for

All eyes on you

So much to prove

Whoever you were back then

You won't ever be again

Remember how far you've come

Don't think just run

There might be peace on the other side

Your memories on the other side

Nothing to lose on the other side

You won't be scared of the other side

What might be there on the other side

The world is new on the other side

So deep breath in

You're meant for this

Everyone wants to know

If you're the answer they've been searching for

All eyes on you

So much to prove

Whoever you were back then

You won't ever be again

Remember how far you've come

Don't think just run

(Beth Crowley/ don't think just run)

 **End song**

No sooner had Mira began then Naruto started to stop struggling. Soon his glowing red orbs were looked on Mira.

"Don't give in Naruto-kun, fight to control your rage. Don't become the monster they feared that you were. Don't give them the satisfaction of being right. You're a member of Fairy Tail now, we are each other's family, the guild will always be the place where you belong" Mira said in a caring tone as she slowly walked up to him and placed her hand on his right fist that was currently chained to the floor.

The moment Mira's hand touched Naruto's, Naruto's body was covered in a blinding light as he proceeded to roar.

As this continued, Naruto's form began to shrink until it was just slightly shorter than Mira's. At which point the light around his body vanished. Exposing Naruto's new form.

From the waist down Naruto looked no different than he had before. Though now he had a crimson red monkey tail and the top of his outfit had been shredded off leaving a small ripped trim of cloth just above his cloth belt. His entire upper torso was now covered in crimson fur with the exception of his pecs, the top two rows of his abs, his neck, his hands and his gold wristbands. His crimson fur even covered his arms like long sleeves. His hair color had turned to a perfect mix of black, crimson and white. (Picture him with the Vegito ssj4 hairstyle minis its color). The underside of his eyes had been outlined in crimson that also covered his eyelids as well. His eyes, however, had completely lost their pupils and retinas. His now blue orbs had also changed from a sky blue to a royal blue that seemed to be glowing.

Yet Naruto didn't stay standing for long and was soon collapsed onto Mira, having already fallen fast asleep in her soothing presence.

"What is this" Mira asked in bewilderment as she couldn't stop herself from running get hands through his hair.

"This is the true form of the Saiyan race. A race that is highly adaptive and had live through events that caused them to fist adapt from the form you see now to the form Naruto was in previously before they were forced to adapt to the form he was in when he arrived first here. However, due to the DNA he received from his mother fussing with his Saiyan ancestry, Naruto has been the first Saiyan to truly unlock this form to the point that he will now have to will himself to return to what had been his normal form. Though should he will himself to change he will return to how he is now when he becomes unconscious as he has he is the first Saiyan to return to their true form. Yet due to the life he's had up to now and the beatings he's endured up to now, Naruto has been unconsciously tapping into his true form for years. Giving him grater senses, speed and even raw strength than any normal shinobi. Which, was how he's always been able to out sneak and outrun every shinobi in the hidden leaf village. Also, now that he has his true form unlocked, Naruto could match Makarov in pure strength for a few moments as well as match the legendary Tsunade in one-tenth of her full strength for a few moments. His senses are also now on pair with a Dragon Slayer. Which, just so happen to have superior sense than the ninja hounds of the Inuzuka clan. Beyond that, nothing else has changed. Though he has yet to unlock the powers he's inherited from his mother, so his form is still incomplete" the mysterious woman explained

"Who are you," Makarov asked in suspicion.

"I am Taiyōnetsu, (sunlights heat according to Google translate), daughter of the goddess Amaterasu, fallen angel and now the personal servant of Naruto Namikaze- Uzumaki- Otsutsuki at the instructions of my mother and kami herself" the now identified Taiyōnetsu announced, much to the shock of everyone present.

 **Please remember to review**


	7. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	8. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


	9. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
